The Marine
by Jessica Marie Cena
Summary: John has been the face of the WWE for many years, and he's willing to give it all up to go back to the Marines. Jessica, however, is left with her stressful job, a best friend who's starting to become more of a best friend, and a baby that's on it's way. And to add to the drama, a face from the past is back and hunting her down.
1. A Completely Different World

About this story:

"The Marine" is somewhat of a sequel to "Ring Around the Love Triangle" s/8651874/1/Ring-Around-the-Love-Triangle

I'm not sure if I'll completely continue with this story, but if any of YOU like it, let me know :3 I'll gladly continue it 3

* * *

"Well everyone, it's that time of the evening again, where I get to go out and welcome the crowd." John got up from the large bench and he started to walk out the door. "Oh yeah," he said, "I forgot." He walked back over to where I was, and he picked up his WWE title belt. I watched him as he walked back towards the door. "Crap," he said, "I almost forgot again." He strapped the belt around his waist, and then walked over to me and he picked me up.

"John Cena, what the hell are you doing?" Brandi and Jeff Hardy were sitting on the long bench laughing at me trying to struggle out of his arms. "John you know that I hate being picked up," I smiled at him.

"Well, you're coming out there with me tonight!"

I looked at him in the eyes. "John, you know the beginning of the show is always YOUR thing, I could never go out there and do what you do."

"Jess, now that the entire world knows you're married, you can easily go out there and do that! Come on Jess and go out there!" Brandi was looking at me with a giant smile on her face.

I was still being cradled in my husband's arms. I gazed up at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're carrying me out there."

"Okay," he said.

"And you're carrying me back."

"I can do that," he smiled.

"AND," I continued, "you're carrying me all the way out to dinner tonight."

"Deal," he smiled again.

Brandi and Jeff were both rolling their eyes and laughing at us from the long locker room bench. "AND John, you're going to carry me to my bed tonight." I stared at his beautiful eyes.

"You are so demanding tonight," he said, and he kissed me softly. "Let's get going before the show starts without us." He reached down and grabbed my Diva's Champion belt, and set it on top of me. "See ya guys," he called to Brandi and Jeff, and he carried me out of the locker room.

He walked with me down the hallways and around the few corners, to the backstage area. I could hear the theme music from for Monday Night RAW beginning to play. "Listen up, turn it up and rock it out; party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout, this is real! As real as it gets! I came to get down to get some fucking respect."

We listened as the crowd started filling up the arena. "Taking it back to hardcore level, you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal! Take it back to hardcore level, you better be ready PUT YOUR PEDAL TO THE METAL!"

I personally liked this song. I used to sing along to this every time I watched this show. "GO! Whoa I'll never give in, whoa I'll never give up, whoa I'll never give in, I just wanna be, wanna be loved." We could hear the massive fireworks going off just on the other side of the wall. I used to love watching that too as a kid.

The music finally stopped and we could hear the crowd cheering their asses off! John looked down at me, still in his arms. "Are you ready babe?" I smiled and I nodded at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He kissed me forehead as his music started to play. His theme song went on, and he ran out on his usual part. We stopped at the top of the ramp like he always did. He set me down as he went in to his salute. Dressed in the same designs as him, except me in a mini-skirt and tank top, I mimicked his salute.

We ran down the ramp and into the ring, both of us sliding under the bottom rope. I jumped up and so did he. I blew kisses to the audience, and he did his normal salutes.

After our small entertainments, we both walked over to the side of the ring near the commentary table, and we grabbed our microphones.

"Welcome everybody to the Target Center! How are you Minneapolis?" John was responded with a large applause and a large amount of cheers. "We had a very action-packed night last night at Armageddon." The big-screen flashed and showed some of the flashbacks from last night's PPV. First was the clip of the match between The Big Show and The Great Khali. It showed many of the highlights of them knocked each other down, but eventually The Great Khali ended up winning.

"How was that?" John asked the crowd! "The two largest men in the WWE, fighting it to the end!"

The next clip showed my match with Natalia. The clip showed her only knocking me down twice, compared to all the different times that I knocked her down. I watched each time as her head bounced off the mat. I was really impressed with how well I was actually able to wrestle. I've developed more of my own moves and signature moves, and whenever I had the chance, I used the finisher that I had, that first got me into the WWE. (It was the finisher move that I had in the YouTube video when I took down Rosa Mendes in less than ten seconds.)

"Look at that," John said. "This woman right here isn't just beautiful, she's simply amazing."

"What you all just saw on the big-screen, is why I have this!" I lifted up the Diva's Champion belt up into the air.

Just then, someone else's music started up. I instantly knew who it was coming out, but I was unsure why. I didn't really read the script tonight like I should have, because I just didn't feel like it. I was mostly going by what I knew about MY match, and with whatever John told me to do tonight.

Natalia showed up at the top of the ramp with a microphone in her hand. "Jessica you need to shut your ass up about what happened last night. Everyone that saw what happened, KNOW, that I had your ass beat." The crowd started booing.

I laughed and I looked around me. "Natalia you need to get over the fact that I beat you last night. Everyone in this arena knows that you're just pissed because I kicked your ass." I listened to the crowd cheer. "Do you need to see the clip again? I think it shows how your face destroyed the mat inside the ring."

"You can lie all you want Jess, but just remember this. I get a rematch against you for the title, and remember that I'm going to kick your ass the next time around."

"Oh Natalia, didn't you say that the last time? That you were going to kick my ass last night? Well that didn't happen." There was more cheering from the crowd, and I have to say that it felt good. I had the crowd on my side, which was always the best feeling when you're involved in the WWE.

"Like I said Jess, the next time we fight, your ass is getting pinned." Her music played and she walked away. John and I held up our titles, and MY music played. John sat on the second rope and held up the top one for me to get out. When I was on the other side of the rope, he picked me up and then walked me back to the locker room.

John kicked open the door to the locker room and we walked back in. Brandi and Jeff were still sitting in the same spots. John set me down on the end of the bench, and I scooted over so he could sit next to me.

I looked over at Brandi. "Brandi I'm seriously getting sick of all these girls in the industry who are bitches in their real lives."

"Are you talking about Natalia and Rosa by chance?"

"Well, they're definitely not angels, are they?"

Brandi and I laughed. She looked down at her phone. "Holy crap, I need to go get ready before I miss my match." She got up and so did Jeff and they walked out of the locker room.

I turned up the volume on the television when Brandi's music started playing. She walked down the ramp with Jeff by her side, and she ran down to the ring. I watched intently as Rosa's music started playing, and she waltzed on down to the ring. She was with Ted DiBiase.

I was "supposedly" going down for an interruption, but it was supposed to depend on how the match was going. If Brandi was doing good, then there was no need for me to go down there. But even still, if there was any chance that I get to go down there and kick Rosa's ass, then I'm going to take it.

I looked over at John. He was staring intently at the television like he was in his own little world. I snapped my fingers and he looked at me. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed like you were zoned out." He looked back up at the television. I stared at him, and he didn't seem to notice. I got up from the bench and I walked out of the locker room. I didn't know whether or not he would notice me leaving, but at this point I really didn't care. I was about to go out to the ring to kick a little bit of Rosa's ass.

Brandi practically had her beaten down in the ring, but I decided to walk on down there anyway. The crowd cheered when they saw my coming out. Brandi even stopped beating Rosa down when she saw me coming out, and she smiled. I walked right past DiBiase, but then he grabbed me from behind. He threw me into the barricade on the side of the ring.

Damn, I didn't think that a male superstar would actually do that to a woman! Shit that hurt. I ran into it head first!

I got up and I saw DiBiase coming at me. I moved out of the way at the last second and I watched him go head first into the barricade. I quickly moved over to where Jeff was standing, and he was ready to defend me at all costs.

I looked up into the ring and I saw Rosa about to come at Brandi while Brandi was busy looking at DiBiase. I crawled under the rope and I tripped Rosa, her face hit the mat hard. I crawled back out to see Ted DiBiase fighting with Jeff Hardy. Brandi was back to beating up Rosa, and now everyone was just fighting each other.

But then, to my surprise, I saw Natalia waltzing down to the ring. She was with The Miz. Was everyone a couple on this show?

I saw them sprinting down towards the ring. Everyone ended up inside the ring, and I even crawled in after Natalia. I knocked her down right when she got up, but then Miz was there throwing me outside the ring. The nerve of these guys!

He climbed out, only to pick me up and throw me into the barricade a second time. Just then, I finally saw John Cena coming out to kick some ass. It was about damn time. I'm going to admit, I was a little pissed that he didn't come out to defend me when I got knocked down by DiBiase the first time, but now he's out here with the Miz.

I looked around. I was kicking Natalia's ass, Brandi was beating down Rosa, Jeff was taking down DiBiase, and now John was beating down the Miz. It was a full out brawl in the middle of the ring.

At least McMahon would be happy with us. He always talks about giving the audience their money's worth, and McMahon always gives kudos to more action.


	2. The Secret

We had all returned backstage from the brawl we had in the ring. It was amazing how much action we actually had tonight! After a while it was time for the main event match, and of course, John Cena was involved. I was still kinda pissed that he wasn't even there to defend me right away. I really was concerned with why he's been so distant lately, but that could wait until we were home to talk about.

His theme song started up and I waited with him backstage. He still seemed kinda distant. I brushed his arm, and he looked down at me. I could see a smile come across his face. I jumped up and he caught me, and I kissed him on the cheek. He set me back down.

"You're gonna do fine out there tonight babe, I know you are." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I'm not worried about that." My smile somewhat faded. I knew that something was up, but right now we needed to worry about his match. We waited for that moment, and we walked out onto the ramp. His smile was back, and so was his affection. He held my hand the entire way down the ramp while we were running.

When we got into the ring I could feel his emotions have sparked. It made me happy to see him not so distant. He really was amazing. He saluted the audience and they were going crazy. I mimicked his moves. We saluted together, we held our belts up together, and we even climbed the turnbuckles together.

He looked at me and I looked back at him, both of us with huge smiles on our faces. He walked over to me and put his hand on my lower back. He leaned me back in front of everyone and he kissed me. The crowd went wild, but more importantly, my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to me. "I know I need to be happier, but this match will prove that I am."

"John it's okay. I understand. You're gonna do fine!" I held his arm up in the air and I pointed at him as he held up his WWE Title Belt.

He walked me over to the side of the ring. He threw off his shirt to the audience, and then he threw his hat. He kissed his dog tags and he handed them to me. I put them on around my neck. (I found out recently that he likes when I do that. It makes him feel like they're more safe, and it makes it more special.) His music stopped.

The next music to come on was for Ted DiBiase. He came strutting out down the ramp with his little tramp Natalia. They walked on down to the ring accompanied by the boos from the crowd. I sat there and I laughed inside.

When his music stopped, the bell rang. I watched Natalia on the opposite side of the ring from me. I made sure she didn't try to pull anything on John.

They circled a few times in the ring and the bell rang. Ted immediately went after John, running at him. They got caught in a tie-up to begin with; John being taken under Ted's arm.

The match proceeded on with both men taking control, and it going back and forth. It was coming down to the end. John was going in for his STFU. I could see Natalia going in after him, so I crawled into the ring. Natalia jumped onto my husband, breaking off the hold, and I lunged at her. I clotheslined her out of the ring, bringing myself over as well. We fell to the outside of the ring, and I used her to get myself up.

John was able to get Ted back in the STFU, and DiBiase submitted. I got up and crawled back into the ring as the bell rang. John's music started playing and I jumped up he caught me! After spinning me around a couple times, he set me down and grabbed his title.

After his victory we walked back stage and we went to our personal rooms. I packed up all my crap that I had brought with me that day, and I changed into my comfortable clothes.

I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom and I fixed my hair a little bit, and I fixed my make-up.

I walked out and down the hall to John's room. I knocked on the door and it slowly opened. He didn't look like himself.

"John is everything okay?"

He shook his head at me. "I just…" he stopped. "I really don't know right now." He wiped off his face. He was still shirtless, and I was still wearing his dog tags. I walked over and put them around his neck.

"Look John, I'm going to go back to the suite." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I feel like you really need to be alone right now. I'll see you back at the hotel. The limo will still be here; I'm taking a cab."

Irritated and stressed, I walked out of his room and outside. I pulled out my phone and called for a cab.

As I waited for the cab to show up, I was joined by Randy Orton.

"Hey Randy," I said. I was sitting down on the large loading dock area. Randy sat next to me.

"Is everything alright?"

I shook my head. "John just seems different tonight. I don't know what it is, but I just feel like he needs to be alone. So I'm taking a cab back to the hotel."

Randy sighed. "I know what you mean. I was trying to talk to him earlier tonight, but he was just out of it. I hope you're able to talk to him tonight Jess. And if you do, let me know what's going on. I might be able to help if anything."

I sighed. "I don't know if he even wants to talk to me."

"Well that's not true. You two are married now, and I know that he loves you and cares for you very much. Back when all that crap happened with Rhodes, he didn't eat or sleep the entire time you were gone. He was more concerned with finding you than living his own life."

I blinked a few times. I never did know how he felt during that time. He never did tell me what happened while I was gone; of course I never did ask. "Randy, if I happen to talk to him tonight, I'll let you know. I really might need a friend for this, and you know him better than anyone else."

He nodded at me as the cab pulled up in the garage. I got up and gave him a quick hug. "I'll talk to you later Randy." I got into the cab and we drove away.

I had been asleep for just a little bit before the door woke me up. I opened my eyes in the darkness to see a figure coming into the room. I sat up and turned on the light; it was only John.

I looked over at the clock. "I'm glad you're home babe, you should come lay down."

"I will babe don't worry," he said softly. I could hear the depressing tone in his voice.

"John can you please talk to me?" I could feel some tears starting to pool up in my eyes. I really hated when he wouldn't tell me what's on his mind.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "If I tell you this Jess, will you please just leave the questions for a later time?"

I nodded.

"Look, the WWE Tribute to the Troops is only a few weeks away. I know that it's coming early this year, but this time it's different." I knew exactly what was coming after hearing those words. He's going to say that he wants to go back to military. "Jess, I was thinking about getting back into the military."

That's when I felt the tears come down my face. "I had a feeling that's what you were going to say."

"Jess I know it's not something that a wife wants to hear her husband say, but I just need to get it out in the open. That's why I've been so distant lately. I didn't know how to talk to you about this because I know exactly how you'd react." He finally looked back and saw that I was crying. He stood up and walked over to my side of the bed and he laid down next to me. He held onto me tightly as my crying ceased.

"Listen Jess, you shouldn't cry about something like this. Remember what I said? I said that I was only thinking about it. It's only a thought right now. Please don't dwell on this right now."

I nodded. "I'm sorry John. I just don't know what to say."

He smiled at me, and I somewhat matched his back. I rolled over to the other side of the bed so John could fit in with me. He undressed and crawled in with me. He held onto me for the rest of the night, and it actually did make me happy.


	3. Getting the Job Done

I woke up in his arms. It was loving and comforting. I couldn't tell what time it was, but I know that I slept great. I slept real great.

I decided to get out of bed early, instead of just lying there in his arms. I don't know why I would decide that, but I just felt the need to. I got out of bed and I turned on the coffee maker. I put in the coffee packet that was in the room, and I waited. I decided to go take a shower.

When I was done with my shower I could smell the coffee. I came out and I noticed that John wasn't in the room anymore. I peered around the corner of the room for a better view, but he wasn't there. I got dressed, did my hair, did my make-up, and then poured myself some coffee. I sat down on the bed and I turned on the TV.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I went over and looked through the peephole, and I saw it was Randy. I opened the door and ushered him in.

"Hey Jess, where's John at?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I walked back to the bed. "I woke up and he was here, then I went and showered. When I got out of the shower, he was gone. So really I have no idea."

Randy sat down on the bed. "Did uh," he paused. He got up and moved further back on the bed to where he was closer to me. I was sitting up against the headboard. "Did he say anything to you last night?"

I met his gaze. "He told me that he was thinking about the military."

Randy's mouth dropped. "I don't understand how he'd be able to do that. He's the face of the WWE! He's not just gonna give that up." Randy sighed.

We heard a clicking sound, and then a beep. I looked over and I saw the door opening. In came John, dressed up all snazzy with a large bouquet of flowers. I bolted up off of the bed and I stood up.

John walked straight over to me and he handed me the flowers.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Jess, I'm sorry that I upset you last night. I really didn't mean to bring up something like that. I didn't think it would upset you as much as it did, so I got you some flowers to hopefully make up for me being an ass."

That is so sweet! "John, you actually weren't being an ass last night. I just hate to think that you would ever leave me."

We sat back down on the bed and we hugged. John turned his body to where he was looking at Randy. "Sorry Randy, I knew you were there."

"It's fine John. I was just stopping by to say hi to the both of you. I was actually just stopping by to see how you were doing. You were really distant yesterday and I've never seen you that way before." Randy stared at him. John knew that Randy knows everything about him, and that whenever John is majorly upset, he can tell.

"Well, if you must know…" he looked over at me. "Randy I think that I'll talk to you about it later. Is that alright?"

"Well that depends John, are you actually going to come and talk to me? Or do I need to come and hunt you down just to get you to talk?"

They both chuckled. "You know me," John said. He grabbed the flowers from me and put them on the end table. "I'll get a vase for those in a little while, okay babe?" I nodded. He also took my cup of coffee and he moved it to the end table. After moving everything out of my hands, he sprawled out on my legs. "I'm gonna sleep here for a while."

I laughed.

Randy stood and walked over to the door. "I am gonna go now before you two start having sex before my eyes. Plus, I have to go meet Eve for breakfast. Or maybe lunch…I don't even know what time it is right now." He walked out of the room.

"John you're not going to sleep on me."

"Why not? I bought you flowers!"

I laughed again. "Just because you buy me flowers doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want with me."

"Oh I think it does!" He turned over and he jumped on me. It wasn't even past lunch time and we were already doing dirty things. (Yeah I know… pretty cheesy :P)

I looked at the clock. I needed to be down at the arena a little bit earlier tonight. Vince McMahon said that he had something to talk to me about tonight, and that it was very important. He's the main person you have to listen to in this business.

It's around four o' clock now, and I am just starting to get ready to go down to the arena. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if I don't get there in time.

I took another quick shower, did my hair and did my make-up, and I got dressed in what I was going to wear for the show tonight. I quickly packed my things and I walked back into my bedroom where my husband was still lying in the bed naked. "John, you need to get dressed," I laughed.

"Why would I want to do that? This is so much more comfortable!" He laughed back at me before he threw a pillow at my face.

"Hey, be careful! I just did my hair and make-up John. Plus, I have to leave in a few minutes." I threw the pillow back at his face. "I'm going to see if there's anyone downstairs leaving right now. If not I'm taking a cab. So you have the limo, okay?"

He smiled at me. "I hate it when you take cabs. It makes me uncomfortable."

I laughed. "Why?"

"Well," he responded, "the fact that you are completely alone with another man being driven around in a car, just makes me uncomfortable."

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry John, but I have to leave you now." I kissed his pecs and I kissed his cheek and I walked out of the room.

I wandered down into the lobby and looked around for any familiar faces. I looked over and I saw Randy walking out of the revolving doors. "RANDY!" I called and he heard me. Just before he walked into the door, he stopped and turned around.

"Jess?"

"Yeah Randy, I was wondering, are you leaving right now for the arena?"

He looked at his large expensive watch around his wrist. "Yeah actually, I need to be heading down there now, you need a ride?"

"Yeah," I said instantly.

"Alright, well my limo's outside, come on."

I followed him out the door over to a long line of waiting limousines. I followed Randy to his specific limo. Hid driver was waiting there and he opened the door for both of us. Randy helped me into the vehicle, and I climbed over to a further seat. We were on our way to the arena.

The driver pulled straight in to the garage. And up into the first available parking spot. He let us out of the vehicle and Randy and I walked into the building. "Thank you for the ride Randy, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Jess, like I said, if you ever need any help with anything just call me and let me know."

I smiled at Randy and I walked away. I walked straight down the hallway towards Vince's office. I knocked on the door and I waited for a response.

"Come on in," I heard after a couple more knocks. I slowly opened the door and I greeted Vince straight inside at his oversized desk.

"Good afternoon Vince, you said you wanted to see me here early today?"

He rummaged around through some papers on his desk. "I did. Let me find the papers quick." He rummaged through another stack of papers. "Here it is," he held up one of the papers he found. "Alright, so according to the higher management, we really need a new manager here on RAW and you've been one of the selected few that we're looking at to hire for that position. But I need to know, would you be willing to take that position if needed?"

I gasped. They wanted ME as the general manager of RAW? "Well, that's a really big offer Vince!"

He chuckled. "Well would you want the job?"

I paused. I wasn't sure how to answer that. "Um Vince, would I be able to just think about that tonight? I mean, I can give you an answer by the end of the show, but that's a seriously big offer! I also don't know if the Diva's Championship belt is something I'm willing to give up."

He paused for a moment, going over what he had offered me. "Well, honestly if there's a way that we can get you into this position AND still keep you the Diva's Champion, would you still consider it?"

I nodded. "Well yeah. I just don't want to have to give up wrestling for a position like this. I mean I would love that position, but I love wrestling Vince!"

"I understand what you mean. I'm going to offer you the GM position, but you'll still be able to wrestle. I just can't be here as much as I am. I need someone to do it, and I feel like you're liked well enough by the viewers and most of the crew here, that you would make a good GM for this company. My offer will stand, and I will be expecting an answer from you by the end of tonight. Would that be fine?"

"Yes, I can do that. I'll just need to talk about it with a few people, but I will for sure have an answer for you by the end of tonight." With that in mind, I left his office and went straight for my personal room. I sat down on the long couch in my room and thought about stuff.

I was just offered the General Manager position for Monday Night RAW! I don't think that this job could get any better for me. But I don't know how everyone else is going to take it. This offer has me in a pickle. And I hate it when I say lame things like that…whatever.

There was a knock at my door. I didn't want to get up to open it, so I yelled for them to come in. Randy stepped in through the door. "So what did Vince have to say to you?"

I sighed. "He wants me to be the new GM of RAW."

His mouth dropped. "Wow, that's a pretty big deal if you ask me!"

"Yeah, but I just don't know what to say about it!"

"Well that's an easy one Jess, say yes." He sat down next to me on the sofa.

"He even offered the job to me, as well as me still being able to wrestle and remain the championship. I just wanna talk it over with everyone just to make sure that it's not going to cause a problem." I sighed. "I know everyone's gonna be proud of me, but I don't wanna take the job if it's going to be nothing more than a problem. You know what I mean don't you?" I looked over at him.

"Here's how I see it right now. You need to stop thinking about everyone else right now, and you need to do what you feel is right for you." At that moment there was another knock on the door; I waited. "If you think that this job offer is going to be very rewarding to you, then you need to take it. Don't worry about what's going to happen to other people, just focus on you."

"Well what about John? Doesn't he at least deserve a say in this?"

"He does, but at the same time it's going to be your choice either way. And besides, I'm pretty sure you and I both know what he's going to say." He looked at me. I could tell by his gaze that John would be telling me the exact same thing that he was.

"You're right. John would be telling me the same thing right now. But I at least wanna wait to talk to Brandi and Jeff; not really 'talk' to them, but tell them."

"Good girl," Randy said, and he got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. I couldn't see who was standing at the door. Randy walked out, letting whoever pass by him, but it was John.

John came in and sat down by me. "Hey babe what are you doing here so early?" I didn't think he was going to be here until it was closer to show time.

"Well, I wanted to come and see you."

I gave him a hug and a kiss. "John I actually have some really good news."

He stared at me, expecting me to tell him.

"Vince asked me to come in early tonight because…well…he asked if I wanted to be the General Manager of RAW." I stared at him, anxiously waiting for a response.

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Jess that's amazing! But how is it going to work with your wrestling?"

"Well," I started. "I haven't necessarily taken the job yet. Vince offered me the job, and he said that if the only condition that I WON'T take it is because I don't want to stop wrestling, then I could continue to wrestle and still be the General Manager."

"Wow he would actually let you do that?"

"Yeah. "

"Jess you have to take this job! Not only does it allow you to keep wrestling, it makes you in charge of everything you've ever wanted!" I could hear shallowness in his voice, and I can only imagine what he's not telling me. But I'm going to find out real soon.


	4. He's going back

The show had just started, and I sat in my room. I wasn't in the mood to be around people right now. I know that I needed to talk to Brandi and Jeff about the job offer, but I just didn't know how to.

There was a knock at my door, and I knew that it couldn't be John because he was out in the ring. I opened the door and saw Jeff standing there. It was different being around him without Brandi, but we were really good friends.

"Hey, what's goin' on? Brandi told me to come and check on you since you're not out in the locker room."

I sighed. "Jeff, I need to tell you something," I ushered him in to sit down on the large sofa. "Today I came in early because Vince had to talk to me. When I got here, he told me that he wanted me to become the new RAW General Manager. He said that I would still be able to wrestle, but I just don't know if it's a good idea."

He smiled at me. "I think you should take the job. I mean, it's gonna give you a hell of a lot more money, and not to mention, you're still going to be able to wrestle!"

"You really think I should take it? I mean, wouldn't it interfere with spending time with you guys?"

"Jess, if you think that you should take the job then you should. Don't go by what WE think, because after all it's going to be your decision!"

"That's just what Randy said."

"Randy's right. You need to make your own choices based on what YOU want." He smiled and got up from the couch. "Is it alright if I go tell Brandi the news?"

I nodded. "Tell her if she wants to talk to me about it, I'll be in my room." He nodded and he continued out the door.

I've made my decision. I am going to be the new RAW General Manager! I smiled to myself, thinking about what I could possibly do with the show! But then I thought about when I talked it over with John. I feel like there was a reason to why I should take the position, but I wasn't entirely sure why he wanted me too.

There was another knock at my door, and John walked in. I smiled at him. "I've decided that I'm going to take that job offer John. I'm really going to do it!"

He sat down next to me on the couch and he gave me a big hug. "I'm glad you decided to. I have a feeling that it's going to be a really good thing for you."

I stared at him, hoping that he would just spill his thoughts. I stood up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room. I looked back at him "John is there something that you're not telling me?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why would you ask that?"

"John, ever since we've been together I've been able to tell when you're hiding something from me. You do this thing with your voice when you talk that makes it sound suspicious."

He looked down at his shoes. I know that he knows that I know, as confusing as that is. "Is that so?"

I sighed and I walked out of the room. I absolutely hated it when he wouldn't tell me things. Ugh. I marched down to Vince's office and I knocked on the door. I waited for the okay to come in. When I was finally inside, I marched up to his desk. "Vince, I accept your offer."

He smiled at me. "Well I'm glad that you've made your decision." He turned to his computer for a few seconds before he turned to look back at me. "Alright so we'll make the announcement tonight!"

I could hear the excitement in his voice just as my phone pinged.

"Don't mind that," he said. "What was just sent to your phone is a change in the script. You're going to go out after Randy's match tonight and you're going to tell everyone how you're the new GM. And then it'll transition into your match with Britt, how does that sound for a show tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's all good! So I'm going to be learning about all the paperwork and other crap right?"

He nodded at me with a smile. "Yes, unfortunately that 'crap' is mandatory for this position. Are you sure that you are going to go through with this position Jessica?"

"Yes Vince, I will." I smiled and then I walked out of the room, only to run into John.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Why did you walk out on me?"

I brushed his hands off and stared at him. "John, if you're not going to tell me what's going on with you, then I don't even want to be around you."

I could see the sorrow in his eyes. He grabbed my arm and he took me back to my room. He made me sit on the couch and he walked over to the other side of the room. He stared at the wall for a minute or two before he finally spoke. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"John you're talking to the wall right now." I could even hear the irritation in my voice, but I didn't care at this point.

He turned around and looked at me with his hands at his sides. He leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. "Jess I did it."

"What the hell are you talking about John?" I questioned.

"What the hell am I talking about," he mocked me. "What do you think I'm talking about Jess? I'm going back in to the army. They need me back there."

MY eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. Deep down I knew this was going to happen, but I just didn't want to believe it. My mouth hung open, and I could feel the tears coming to my cheeks. I got up and I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I leaned up against the door before I fell to the ground, bawling my eyes out. This is why he wanted me to take the General Manager position, I knew it.

My tears had stopped pouring, and I saw Randy coming around the corner out of the corner of my eye. I stared off into space in front of me as he kneeled down towards me. "What's going on?"

I shook my head at him. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. My eyes widened, I had forgotten! I go out after Randy's match. "Randy did you just come back from your match?"

"Yeah," he said. He helped me to my feet and I took off down the hallway. I ran towards the backstage area, and I waited for my music to begin. I walked out onto the ramp with my fake smile and I blew my fake kisses. I wasn't sure what I was going to do out here, but I knew I was supposed to announce my new job position. I ran down to the ring and did my thing before grabbing a microphone.

I announced my job, and I improvised some more words, and then I was interrupted by Brit. (Brit is one of the newest WWE Divas to join the WWE. She had blonde hair and Blue hairs, and of course, she had really big boobs.

I watched as she came down and grabbed a microphone. "You might be the new GM Jessica, but I'm still going to kick your ass." She lunged at me after throwing the microphone outside the ring. I moved aside and pulled out a really old move that I haven't used in a couple of years! I took a step to the left as the bell rung, and I lifted her onto my back, holding her there; my right arm holding onto her left arm, and then my left arm around her throat.

In less than five seconds she tapped out. I threw her down against the mat and I picked the microphone back up. "From now on Brit, you're gonna listen to me, and only to me. When I say that you're gonna lose, well that's not an order as a General Manager; that's just an ass-kicking from Diva's Champion!" I held up my title as the crowd went nuts. I blew some more kisses and walked around at ringside, touching hands as I walked back up the ramp.

I walked backstage and I went back to my room, hoping that John wouldn't be there, but he was. I stood inside the door and I looked down at the ground.

"Jess will you please come in here and talk to me?" I could tell that he was staring at me. I could tell because I could feel his eyes on me.

I could feel the tears coming again, and I stepped inside, lightly shutting the door behind me. I walked over to him and sat on the couch, the farthest that I could away from him.

I looked away, to the other side of the room, and I heard him sigh. He got up and he walked out of the room. I thought he wanted to talk. But then I remembered that he had a match tonight. I followed him out of the room, thinking that maybe by attending his match tonight, that it would help lift both our spirits. I followed him down the hall before he stopped behind the stage.

He turned around and looked at me, offering me his hand. I grabbed it and I walked with him to the curtain. I didn't look at him, but he put his arm around me. He held me tight and close to him, and it felt right. I didn't want that feeling to ever go away, but I knew that it would.

A new, unfamiliar song started to play. I waited to see who came out, but then we were pushed aside! A large man brushed past us, and I waited for the ring announcer.

It was Brock Lesnar! I didn't think that he was with RAW, but he must've been traded at the WWE Draft a couple weeks ago. I never did pay much attention to that.

We watched him get down to the ring and stand tall and menacing.

John's music started up. I waited until the moment we went out. As we waited, John leaned in and pulled me close. He kissed me on the cheek, and then once on the lips. "I love you," he said, "don't ever forget that."

"I won't John, I promise," I replied, and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the ramp. We stood out on the top of the ramp and we saluted the fans, both of us with fake smiled. We ran down and slid under the bottom rope. He jumped up in excitement, and he helped pull me to my feet. When he was ready, he held up his WWE title, as I held onto his arm, and pointed at him. We spun around a few times, acknowledging all of the fans in the audience.

As usual John threw off his shirt and his hat, and then he kissed his dog tags. But this time, he kissed me on the lips when he put them around my neck. He stared at me as he walked back into his corner, and then he gave me a nod. He knows what's on my mind, although it's pretty obvious.

The bell rung and they circled the ring. I watched intently before I was called over to the commentary table.

"We have the lovely Jessica Cena here with us tonight. How are you doing?" Asked The King Jerry Lawler.

"I'm doing very well tonight King, as I had said earlier tonight, I am the new General Manager of RAW!"

"Well that's always good to hear. How have things been going since you've been married to the face of the WWE?" Asked JR (Jim Ross).

"Oh JR, you of all people know how marriage goes." They both laughed. "Things have actually been going really well, and well, both of us working in the WWE is very convenient and very beneficial to the both of us."

"Well I'd imagine," said King. "You seem very thrilled about being down here tonight. What are your feelings about this match and about Brock Lesnar coming to Monday Night RAW?"

"To be honest King, I didn't pay attention to the draft a couple weeks ago, so I didn't even know he was here!" They laughed at me, and I laughed with them. John was getting his ass kicked right now. He was getting tossed around like a rag doll in the middle of the ring. I've never seen him this out of a match before.

"Ooh and another take-down by Lesnar," the announcers repeated. I watched in horror as for the first time ever, John was being beaten down and it looked easy. I took off my headset and I rushed over to the side of the ring to cheer on my husband. I even got the crowd into the cheering, but John was knocked down again.

Lesnar walked over to the side of the ring, waiting for something…. And then Shelton Benjamin came walking down the ring. I'm not entirely sure why he was coming down here, but he was wearing half of the tag team championship belts; Lesnar had the other.

I climbed up on the side of the ring, cheering on my husband once again. But then Lesnar looked at me, and he came towards me with a smile on his face. Why must these guys always attack me on television? Seriously!


	5. The Clock Keeps Ticking

Lesnar approached me as I slowly climbed down from the ropes. I was back on the floor and I was slowly moving towards the steel stairs. Lesnar was following me closely, and soon he was chasing me around the ring. I was able to make it around once, but then Benjamin had me blocked. I was trapped. There was only one place left to go, so I crawled into the ring. I crawled over to my husband before going anywhere else. "John, if you can hear me, you need to get up!"

Lesnar was back inside the ring coming after me. I turn to crawl out again, but Benjamin was there too. Crap. I turned around back towards Lesnar again, and I scooted back towards the turnbuckle, sitting flat against that. Just then I felt my arms being pulled out behind me! Benjamin was holding me there for Lesnar to attack! I felt my legs kicking, and I struggled to get out! This was not in my job description at all.

I saw John bolt to his feet as Lesnar ran at me. John grabbed him from behind and tackled him to the ground. Once in the middle of the ring John grabbed his leg and maneuvered into the STFU. The crowd was going crazy and so was I. I was still being held in place by Benjamin.

Lesnar tapped out, so John let him go. Lesnar laid there in the middle of the ring. John finally looked over at me, and saw Benjamin, so he hopped out and tackled him into the steel steps. He grabbed our title belts from the guy by the commentary table as I slid under the bottom rope. We ran up the ramp and turned around to see Lesnar finally getting to his feet.

We walked backstage together. I let go of his hand and I walked directly back to my room, and I didn't know that he followed me. I sat down on my sofa, and I saw him looking at me from the doorway.

"Are you going to talk to me at all tonight?"

I stared down at my feet. "I don't know what there is to talk about John. You're going to be leaving soon; that's wonderful for me isn't it?"

He walked over and kneeled in front of me, he placed a hand on my knee and the other on my face, making me look at him. I peered deep into his eyes. "Will you please just focus on right now babe?"

I shook my head. "How am I supposed to do that?"

He stood up and brought me to my feet with him. "You can do that by just being here with me right now. Yeah I'll be leaving, but that's not for a long while. I have a lot of time that I'm going to be spending with you. It's going to be all about you."

I rolled my eyes. I guess I can't ask for more than that. I looked back up at him. "John, you know that I can't just ignore this."

"I know babe, but for right now you can. How about you get your stuff together, I'll go get mine together, and we can go out for some drinks tonight?"

I nodded. "Alright," I stood up on my toes and I kissed him.

John walked out of the room and I started shoving crap in my purse. I threw my bag against the wall and I sat down on the sofa. My head was pounding right now, and I didn't have anything to help stop it. I laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

It wasn't visions of sugar plums that danced in my head; it was the vision of raining bombs that tortured my dreams. I could see the raining fire as vividly as if I was really there, but I wasn't. I couldn't tell if it was really a dream or not, at least until it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I rubbed my eyes as I got up from the couch. I hope that I didn't look too terrible. I opened the doors and to my surprise there was nobody there. I looked down at the floor and my eyes caught glimpse of rose petals leading away from my door. I went back inside and grabbed my purse.

I followed the rose petals down the hallway and I followed them out into the main hallway to the garage. I looked around at a lot of the superstars that were watching me. I smiled back at them as I slowly continued to follow. I knew that they knew who did this, but I did too, I just wasn't sure why.

As I got closer to the garage, I noticed that the superstars were getting more and more familiar. The ones that I knew the most were the ones near the end of this little tour. I passed by their friendly faces as they watched me with amazement. I finally reached the garage and I opened the large doors.

I peered inside before continuing any further. I traced the path of the flower petals down a ways towards a limo that was all alone; secluded from everything else. I proceeded with caution. The last time I was ever entirely alone, I was kidnapped. I turned around and I saw a lot of the superstars peering out of the doorway. Well at least now I know I'm not alone. I got towards the limo and a door opened. The driver got out and he walked all the way around.

I just realized at this time, that I was still dressed like crap, and that my make-up and hair were probably messed up. I didn't care. I waited patiently as the driver made his way around the vehicle. "Ma'am will you please take a few steps backwards?"

I nodded and did as the driver asked. I watched as he opened up the door. He stepped back as well, and we waited. Nothing was happening. My smile was fading little by little just standing here.

Suddenly I saw a shadow making its way to the door. I waited. The next thing I saw was my sexy husband coming out of the vehicle. He stood up in his grey suit, and he walked over to me. From behind his back he pulled out a large bouquet of roses.

I was starting to feel light-headed! This was amazing! He looked so amazing! I could feel happy tears coming to my eyes. He opened his arms, and I walked into them into a giant hug.

"Look," I could hear him say, "I know this doesn't make up for anything, but I want you to know how much you really mean to me. No matter what happens in our lives, I want you to know that you always have me."

I pulled away to look into his eyes. "John, you're the most amazing person in the entire world, and I'm happy to have you." I could feel the tears starting to leave my eyes now.

He kissed me deeply before pulling away again, offering to help me into the limo. I could hear the other superstars starting to clap…for what reason was beyond me. I climbed into the limo and waited for John to follow me. I threw my bag at another seat.

He finally climbed up next to me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and I closed my eyes. It was very calm in peaceful.

"You know, you do look like crap," he said to break the silence.

I looked up at him with a smile on my face and I hit him in the shoulder. "Thanks. It's a wonder how awesome a person can look when they don't know what's going on."

He smiled back at me. "I'm only kidding Jess. You really do look amazing." He kissed my forehead and I put my head back down on him.

I must've dozed off again, because I woke up and we were at a restaurant. Holy crap it was a really fancy looking restaurant!

I picked up my head to get a good look around. I look like absolute crap and he brings me to a nice fancy place like this.

I crawled away from John over to the seats across from me and instantly started digging in my purse.

"Jess what are you doing?"

I looked at him like: really? "John, I'm not going in there looking like crap."

He laughed at me. He pointed out the window at the restaurant. "I hate to disappoint you Jess, but we're not going there."

I looked out the window to where he was pointing, and I put my purse down on my lap. "Oh," I said. I put everything back in my purse.

"We're going there."

I looked to where his finger was pointing this time, and I saw a movie theatre. Fun! But even still, I didn't want to look like total crap. I pulled out my little mirror and eye liner again.

"Jess you look fine, will you please not worry about that?" He looked down at his watch. "We have about ten minutes if you want to catch this movie, and I suggest we go in now before people start getting the good seats. You know how people are nowadays; they wait for the last minute to get places." He sighed.

I sighed back at him. "I know that I don't look that great right now, and you know how I feel about my appearances."

He chuckled. "I do, but I also know how you feel about getting the good seats in a movie theatre. Now let's go." He reached over and grabbed my make-up out of my hand and put it in my purse. He reached behind the seat and pulled out a bag. He set it on my lap.

"What's this?"

"'This' is what you want to wear to a place like this."

So he'll let me get changed, but he won't let me do my make-up! I peered inside the bag and saw a beautiful sparkling black dress. I unwrapped the dress and I sped changed inside the somewhat spacious limo. It took me a total of two minutes.

"Alright John, let's get going shall we?"

He grabbed my hand and we crawled over to the door. The driver helped us out and we quickly walked across the street. We got our tickets to a "surprise" movie and we went inside. We quickly found the theatre and we saved our seats.

"So, how is this for seating?"

"Well," I said hastily, "we are in the back, and we are in the middle…this is very good." I kissed his lips and I grabbed out my phone. I noticed that I had a few missed calls, all from Brandi.

I dialed up her number and I waited until she answered.

"Jess, where are you right now?"

"Hey Brandi; John and I just sat down, we're getting ready for a movie at the downtown theatre. It's going to be very special."

"Well is there any way that you'd be able to come back to the arena? There's something that you should see."

I grabbed John's wrist and looked at his watch. "Well, I could swing by after the movie. We just sat down and everything. I mean, is it really bad?" John took his wrist back, and listened to my words anxiously.

"Well I guess you could come by after, but by that time Vince is going to be gone."

"Well what exactly happened?"

I heard Brandi sigh on the other end of the phone. "This might be jeopardizing your job at being the General Manager."

I put my head in my hand. "Crap," I muttered. John's hand instantly lifted up my face. I looked over at him and then shook my head. "Alright Brandi, I'll be there."

I hung up my phone and looked over at him.

"Brandi says that something happened tonight that might be jeopardizing my job as the General Manager." I looked away from his eyes.

He brought my face back to looking at his. "Listen, we're gonna go over there and find out what's really going on, okay?"

I nodded at him. "What about the movie? I don't just wanna waste these tickets."

"Jess we can always come back at another time to see the movie. Right now your job is at stake, so let's get over there and see what the hell is going on." He got up and lifted me out of my seat. I followed him down the stairs and out of the theatre.

This is going to be a wonderful evening, I can just tell.


	6. Jealous

We arrived back at the arena and I rushed out of the limousine and into the building. I rushed down the hallway with John trailing behind me, and I went straight to Vince's office. I didn't even need to knock. The door was wide open and Vince was inside talking to some of the WWE security people.

I stepped inside his office and everything was torn apart. The couple televisions hanging on the walls had been smashed to the ground and shattered; the couch on the other side of the room had been ripped apart, and there was stuffing everywhere; the wall art was thrown on the ground and stomped on; and then his desk…. Vince's desk, the signature of his office, was split in many different pieces around the office. I looked over at one of the walls and on it was written "I AM THE GENERAL MANAGER." I stared in disbelief.

I walked up to Vince, interrupting his conversation with the security guard. "Vince when the hell did this happen?"

He sighed. "It happened about a half hour ago. That was the only time I was out of my office." He looked around at everything that was once his office. "I don't understand why someone would do this to me. They know that when I find out, their ass is out of this business."

I looked at the remnants of his desk. "I can't believe someone would actually do this." I motioned at the writing on the wall, "but at least now we have some sort of lead."

He looked back at the writing and then looked back at me. "Well, I have a few people in mind that the security team's gonna look at. Honestly, they just better hope that it comes off because I'm not paying any fines to this arena. They're always trying to screw us over. This is probably just another one of their little pranks. Well I'm not buying it." He shook his head and walked away from me.

I turned around and walked back out into the main area. It didn't take long until John walked over to me. "Do you have any idea who could've done that?"

I looked up at him. "No John, I don't. I don't understand why someone would even attack Vince. I'm pretty sure that they would know they'd be fired if they messed with him." I turned away and started walking down towards where my room was, and I saw my door knocked in. Crap.

The hallway was dark, but I slowly moved forwards. Looking at the damage done, I knew it was bad.

I climbed over the door, making sure to pick up my dress as I did. I turned on the light and I looked at all of the broken pieces of everything. The couch in my room was the same as it had been in Vince's office; tattered and torn. The television was also knocked off the wall and smashed on the ground. I looked at the small fridge and the door was completely knocked off half way across the room and everything inside was spilled over in a complete mess. The end table looked as if it had been thrown at the wall.

I leaned up against the wall next to the doorway and I slid down onto my butt. I sat there looking at all the destruction around me.

I couldn't think of anyone who would want to do something like this to us. First off, if they did that to Vince, they knew they'd be fired. Who would want to be fired from their job here? And second, why are they attacking me for being the new General Manager? Third, why is the job position so important to them?

I looked up and I saw John staring at the room with his mouth hanging wide open. I chuckled at him, and then he turned to see me sitting on the ground. "Why didn't you come and get me?"

I shrugged. "Honestly John, it's not that big of a deal right now. We're going to have everything fixed for the next show in a couple of days, and by then I'm sure this whole thing will be blown over."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well yeah. I mean, everything that happened here in my room, and in Vince's office, are obviously because someone's pissed off they didn't get the General Manager position. I'm sure they've realized by now the damage that they've done, and how much it's going to cost them so they're not going to do it again."

He shook his head. "I highly doubt that. Let's get you off of the dirty floor before you get any glass stuck in your butt."

I smiled as I grabbed his hands. I was lifted to my feet in a hurry, and we left my room. We walked back down to the main area and I found Vince. I walked over to him. "Hey Vince, you might wanna have security check my room too."

He stared at me questioningly. "They trashed your room too?"

I nodded.

"Well I'll tell ya this…whoever the hell did this to my business, is going to be charged with all of the damage. I'm going to keep everything logged just to see how much they owe me." He walked away from me again.

I wandered around with John, saying very little to anyone about this incident, until we found Brandi and Jeff in the main locker room. We took seats on the bench next to them.

"Brandi how did you find out about this?" I caught her attention from her googily-eye playtime with Jeff.

"Well, I was walking back from my room tonight and I realized that Vince's door was open. He NEVER leaves his door open. Sure enough I went over there and looked, and everything was trashed. That's when I alerted the security to find Vince and let him, and them, know what had happened. And that's when I called you."

I nodded. "It wasn't just Vince's office."

"What?!"

"Yeah; it was my room as well. I just don't understand why anyone would want to do something like this. I mean, I've been saying it to people all night, but whoever did this should have known that attacking Vince in any kind of way will get their ass fired from this business in a heartbeat."

She nodded in agreement.

John put his arm around me as I stared down at the floor. "Whatever though. I'm sure that something like this was only because the person was pissed off because I'm the new General Manager. I'm sure that they'll realize that life goes on and it's not as important as wrestling in this business."

"I wouldn't be so sure Jess, I mean you know how people are. Everyone's all about the money. Think about it…. Being the General Manager gets you practically double the pay because you're running everything."

"That's true."

I stood up and walked over to the other side of the locker room and then turned around to look at everyone staring at me. "I just need some ideas on who did it. I mean, it had to have been someone who's been wanting the position ever since Teddy was fired. And since Cody's not around anymore it couldn't be him."

"Well what about Rosa?" Suggested John. "If you think about it, the two of you have always had that rivalry going on, and I'm pretty sure she'd be one to do something like that to you.

"You can never be too sure about her, but what about Ted DiBiase?" Suggested Jeff. "I know he's had his eye on getting up in the business for a while now, not getting any luck whatsoever. It could be him, you never know."

"Jess if you really think about it, it could be anyone. I know there's a bunch of people that would take a higher paying job if they were offered the chance. Obviously it'll be someone who doesn't like you; that much we've covered. But it's going to be hard to single out someone when everyone in this industry wants that position." Jeff and John nodded with Brandi. I even nodded myself.

I walked back over to the long bench. "I'll figure it out sooner or later, but I'm not going to worry too much about it. It's not worth it."

John stood up from the bench just as I sat down. "Jess we should probably be going. I know you've had a long day, and I know how much you would love to just go back to the hotel and relax for tonight since we're back to traveling again tomorrow."

I almost forgot about that. Tomorrow we're traveling to another destination for another show. We said good-bye to Brandi and Jeff, and John led me out to the main area, past everyone, and out to the garage. We climbed into the limo heading back to the hotel for another night. I just wanted to get out of this beautiful dress, and just take a hot shower before going to bed.

Even with all of the things going on around me, there was only one thing that was tattooed on my mind: John was going to be leaving soon. It wouldn't be long before he packs up his stuff and heads off to the marines. I know that he was in it before, so he's going to be able to get back in with no problem. I just didn't want him to get hurt over there, and I had a bad feeling that he would if he enlisted.

Getting back to the hotel was a blessing. I didn't want to deal with any more people today. Because I am already antisocial, my job makes it a lot harder on me. I actually have to interact with people. But tonight for some reason was different. Seeing a lot of media, being placed around the destruction tonight, was a bad thing. I knew that if they interfered, it would mean that I would need to talk to the press about my feelings or some other crap.

I undressed in the bathroom, and I climbed into the shower. I set down on the floor of the tub and I let the feeling of the water come over me. It was so relaxing and I felt at peace.

I was in there for quite a while before I turned off the water. The bathroom was full of steam, and it was nice and warm. I wrapped myself in a towel before picking up my dress and leaving the bathroom.

Ignoring John, I walked over to my suitcase and I grabbed out my clean pajamas. I put them on quickly and I crawled into my bed. I could feel John's arms cave around me, comforting me into a quick deep sleep. It's the fastest I think I've fallen asleep in years. I was seriously amazed, but on top of everything, I was actually asleep.


	7. Heading For Another Show

Don't worry peeps, we're going to be getting to the whole Marines thing soon, I promise :3 Just some more background information about it and other feelings, and some random crap, and even more random crap…. And then we'll get there xD Sorry I'm kinda leading you guys on :3 I hope you like it so far though! Please leave me some reviews ;33 I get really bored when I'm not writing and I need something to do xD

Btw, if you have anything you'd like more of (characters talking, certain actions, etc.) please let me know! I want to know what can be improved and what can be eliminated. :3

….

I've been awake for a little while, but already I'm done packing my crap. I finished bagging the remnants of my things, and I started on John's stuff. I left him out a shirt and a pair of shorts that I thought he might like to wear, and I shoved the rest into his suit cases. I heard my stomach grumble above all else, and I remembered…I never ate after the show last night. I paused with the packing and I went downstairs in the hotel. I was hungry.

I grabbed myself a plate of food and I sat down at an empty table near the wall away from a lot of other people. I was crabby this morning. I just wanted to be alone. But I wasn't going to be alone much longer when I saw Randy filling up a plate of food. The moment he saw me, he came walking down towards me.

"Good morning Jessica," he said as he pulled out a chair for himself.

I tried to not sound as cranky as I was. "Good morning Randy. I didn't know you ate hotel breakfasts," I laughed.

He chuckled with me. "That's kind of a weird thing to say."

I nodded. "I know!" I couldn't think of anything else to say to him.

"Alright tell me what's going on…" He started nibbling on the scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Why would you think that something's up?" I asked him.

"Jess, throughout the past couple years now, you've been married to my best friend, which means that I actually see more of you than I might want too at times." I smiled. "Basically this means that I can tell when you're really upset. You start saying some pretty stupid things sometimes, and that my friend, was pretty stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it here."

"Alright so after we're done eating, I'll follow you up to your room then?"

I nodded. "I guess," because I guess there's no other time I'm gonna tell him…there's no other time that I'm going to want to tell him.

I nearly rushed through my food. I wanted to get this over with. We were walking to the elevator finally going upstairs. "Randy, can we go to your room instead?" He looked at me weird.

"Yeah why?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there. I told you I would tell you, and I'm going to, but we need to not be in my room this morning."

He nodded at me. "Alright, then let's go to my room then."

We got off of the elevator and I followed him to his room. Fumbling around for his key, he finally found it in his back pocket. He opened the door and I followed him in.

Sitting down on the bed, he looked up at me. "Alright, speak your words."

I chuckled at his words. "Well Randy, you know the movie that John starred in right?"

His face grew puzzled. "The Marine?"

I nodded. I didn't say anymore.

Then his eyes widened. "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head.

He stood up from the bed. "There's no way in hell he's going to go through with it, right?"

I shook my head again, wishing that he COULD be right. I sat down on the bed, next to where he sat earlier. He walked away towards the other side of the room, only to stare out the window.

"I don't understand how he couldn't even tell ME this. Shit I've been his best friend for years." He shook his head. "I need to go talk with him."

"NO!" I bolted up. "I mean, you can't just go and talk to him! He'll know that I told you, and I don't even think he wanted me to say anything about it."

His gaze turned cold. "Jess, if I don't say anything to him, then there's no way to stop him from actually doing it."

I walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes. "Randy, if I'm not able to talk him out of this, then no one will be able to. I know him in a sentimental way that no one else really does, not even you…no offense."

"None taken."

"But I'm going to talk to him about it soon. He knows how much it kills me right now, and he hasn't even left yet."

He nodded at me. "Alright. Well you should get going so that way you can finish whatever you need to do before you leave."

I nodded and I walked out of his room. I quickly found the elevator and I went upstairs a few more floors to our room. I went to put the key card in the slot, but I noticed the door was propped open. I pushed it open and I walked into the room.

I walked past the bathroom, not even thinking, and I looked at the bed where he was when I last saw him.

"Where were you?"

I jumped in surprise. I turned around to see him standing in the bathroom doorway with a toothbrush in hand.

"Oh, me? I was uh, downstairs getting food. You were still asleep and I didn't want to bother you."

He looked at me suspiciously. "That's funny because I don't think that I saw you downstairs."

I looked over at the clock. Wow, I had spent more time in Randy's room than I thought! "Well, Randy came down and joined me, and he said he wanted to ask me something, so I went back up to his room with him. And that's really where I'm coming from right now."

He nodded still suspicious. "What did he ask you?"

I blanked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that Randy wanted to ask you something; what did he ask you?" He stared at me, and I realized my story was already starting to get faulty.

I looked down at the floor and I slowly walked backwards until I hit the bed. I sat down and I looked over out the window through the open curtains.

He through his toothbrush at the sink and he walked over to sit down next to me. "What did you really do Jess?"

I got up and walked away from him. "Why are you really going back to the Marines John?" I turned around and glared at him. "Please, tell me. Why are you really going back?"

He sighed. "I knew that's what it was about. Jess why can't you just stop thinking about it?"

"It's not that easy for me!" I walked over to the door, ready to walk out, but I turned around and walked back to my suitcase. I picked it up and returned over by the door. "It's not easy to not think about someone who's always been there for you, just leaving." I walked out the door, not willing to look back.

With my purse over my shoulder, and my suitcase in my hand, I took the elevator down to the lobby. I walked over to the front counter and I paid for our room. I left the building and flagged down the first taxi I could see.

As the vehicle pulled over to the sidewalk, I heard my name coming from behind me. I could tell it wasn't John, so I turned back to see Randy running out of the building.

"Hey Jess, is everything alright? What happened?"

"Randy what are you doing here?" Irritated, I handed my suitcase to the driver of the taxi for him to put it in the trunk of the car.

"Well, I was in the lobby talking to Eve, and she saw you come storming out of the elevator. I assumed that it was something to do with John, and since you two are my best friends I need to make sure that you're okay. Do you want to talk about whatever it is?"

I looked at him like: are you fucking crazy? "Randy, right now I just want to get to the next hotel. I have plans with the hot tub there." With a somewhat sarcastic and dull smile on my face, I climbed into the vehicle.

I browsed the internet on my phone as we drove to the secluded lot Vince McMahon had reserved especially for us. Everyone kept their personal cars there, or their tour buses, and my tour bus is what I was really after.

The taxi driver dropped me off near the security gate at the lot. He got out and grabbed my suit case out of the trunk, and I happily paid him. I walked up the sidewalk towards the security people. They immediately recognized my face.

"Hey there Jessica; coming to get the hauler?" That was Josh.

"Why yes Josh, how did you know?" Josh had become a person friend of mine. He switches from lot security to backstage security. When he works the backstage security, I always find myself running into him.

Josh actually went out with a large group of us from the industry for drinks one time, and I realized that he was a really cool guy.

"Well, when yours is the only one with your face on it, it's kind of easy to figure it out." He laughed at me.

"Thanks Josh." He opened the gate for me to get through, and I followed him to the far back of the lot. It wasn't long until I spotted Clemens just relaxing outside on a small portable lawn chair.

When he saw me he instantly bolted up. "I am so sorry," he apologized. "I didn't think that you were going to be here this early! Please forget about what you just saw. The air just feels so good out here this morning!"

"Clemens it's fine," I smiled at him. "I'm in no rush right now."

"Are you not riding with John this morning?"

"Unfortunately I'm not; so you're stuck with me today."

Clemens laughed at me as he exchanged a hello with Josh.

"Alright," announced Josh, "I'm gonna head back over that way and hopefully check in some more people. We can't leave until EVERYONE checks in with us that has a vehicle in here with us, so we need to get on that. I wanna get the hell out of this town."

"You sound so irritated about it, what happened?" I asked curiously to his irritation.

"Well yesterday some kids came by on bikes and decided to throw ice cream at all of us. I can tell ya right now: dry-cleaning around here is NOT cheap."

Clemens and I chuckled as we started loading up the trailer. It wasn't long before he was pulling out of the lot, and I was at ease.

Next stop: another freakin' show.


	8. My Schedule Needs a Change

This is kind of a random chapter, but it's a "time-forwarder" meaning it shows how much time has passed so far :P Hope you are still enjoying! It's getting cloooooooserrrr :33

…..

I was running late AGAIN! This new General Manager thing has got my head so jumbled. It had been a few weeks now since I'd taken the position, and I'm just not getting the hang of it. I know exactly what the cause is too…it's John.

The date is surprisingly getting closer and closer, and I never realized how soon it was going to be here. He really is going through with it, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it.

I told the taxi driver to speed to the arena. I didn't want Vince to think that I was incapable of doing this job.

I rushed in through the door to the building inside the garage, and I ran past everyone. I was almost there! Vince's office was in sight! I kept going! But then it hit me….the floor. I tripped in the hallway…and everyone else saw it.

I rolled over onto my back, closing my eyes tight. The only pain I felt was in my knee, but that was fine; it wasn't bad at all. I started laughing.

I felt hands grabbing at me, and I think three different people lifted me to my feet. "Thanks," I said, finally opening my eyes and brushing off my butt.

Santino Marella, Beth Phoenix, and Eve were all standing around me.

"Jess are you alright?" Asked Eve.

I nodded at her and I laughed again. "I'm late," I said as I chuckled.

Eve laughed at me. "We could kinda tell when you came sprinting in here. Why are you so late dear?"

I looked down at my purse that just barely spilled on the floor and I thought to myself. Why was I late? "Honestly Eve, I don't remember what made me late…" I paused. I reached down and I just happened to glance at my watch. Crap! I rushed picking up my bag and I looked back at the three of them staring. "I'm sorry guys, I REALLY need to be going now." I waved and I quickly brushed past them, rushing into Vince's office.

He looks over at me in the doorway and I see that he's with someone. The man in the chair in front of Vince's desk turns around. It's Randy and he smiles at me. I smiled back at him. "Hi, I didn't mean to interrupt anything—"

"Jess you're always sorry for everything." Randy stood up. "It's fine, I was just leaving." He walked past me and I rushed myself into Vince's office.

"I wasn't interrupting anything right?"

Vince shook his head. "No you did not. Randy was just bringing some things to my attention and we were talking. Now for tonight's show…" he reached into a binder and pulled out a big packet of papers. "I'm sorry this is such late notice, but all of these things need to be in tonight's show. It's somewhat mandatory mostly because of everything going on with the Tribute to the Troops coming so early. Do you think you can handle this?"

I skimmed through the packet. There were so many small things that needed to be put into tonight's show. "Um, I think that I can do that. Are all the superstars in order of tonight's appearances and matches?"

Vince nodded. "Yep, I made sure to at least put them in order for you. But you might want to get started and talk to the people who are at least here right now."

I nodded and then I set off to find a few people.

Looking at the beginning of the list, I saw Kofi Kingston, Brock Lesnar, Ted DiBiase, Evan Bourne, and then Eve Torres. I needed a few names at least so if I saw one I could talk to them right away.

Walking out of the office I saw Eve in the same place that she was when I tripped. "EVE!" She acknowledged me as I walked towards her. "Hey, I need you to read through this before tonight's show." I showed her the packet, and I showed her what was under her name.

It took her a few minutes to go through it. She nodded. "Alright, I can do that. Hold on a sec," she grabbed out her phone and snapped a photo of it. "Alright, I can for sure do it now." She smiled at me and I walked away, looking for the next superstar to talk to.

Ugh, I was dreading this already. Standing down the hallway was Brock Lesnar. We had a mutual hate with each other. I slowly approached him and Ted DiBiase together. "Hey guys," I said softly. They just nodded at me in acknowledgement. "I need you guys to read through this really quick. Vince says that it's mandatory due to the early coming of the Tribute to the Troops special." I showed them the packet, and I showed them where their names were.

Then my brain hatched an idea…. I waited for them to finish reading. Again, they took out their phones and snapped a picture. No more words were exchanged, so I walked to my new office! I sat down at my larger desk, and I grabbed out my phone. I started snapping pictures of all the different names, and I attached them to a series of text messages. I sent out the mass messages saying: "URGENT: THE FOLLOWING CHANGES MUST BE INCLUDED IN TONIGHT'S SHOW DUE TO EARLY COMING OF TRIBUTE TO THE TROOPS. COME SEE JESSICA IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS." I didn't send it to John though…I figured I would see him anyway.

There was a knock on the door right after I sent the texts. "Come in," I said with a parched voice.

The door opened and in walked Randy. He smiled at me and I returned it back. "Hey, I need to talk to you quick about the texts."

I put down the packet on the desk. "Alright, what are your concerns?"

"Well," he hesitated and then laughed. "I can't really read it on my phone."

I smiled at him and then picked up the packet. I found his name and handed him the papers. "Read this."

Just then the door opens and John walked in. "Hey Jess," he inches in and nods, "Randy." He walks over to my desk and gives me a kiss.

"Hey John, there's something you need to know about tonight's show."

"Alright, well I'll be back. I gotta go track down some people about stuff for the Tribute to the Troops."

"John this is important."

"So is this babe, I really need to get it taken care of before the Special."

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds. "John, what I need to tell you needs to be taken care of TO-NIGHT. Now listen, when Randy's done with the packet you need to look at it."

He nodded at me. "Are you sure it needs to be done right this second?"

I nodded back at him.

He kissed me again. "Alright, I'll wait. But after I look at it, I really need to go find some people. Is that okay?"

I nod again.

Randy looks at me, "seriously? All of this needs to be done?

"Unfortunately," I respond. He hands me back the packet and he leaves. I open to the page with John's name and I let him read through it.

"This is seriously a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, like I said this is important that I show it to you ASAP. All of this needs to be in TONIGHT'S show. Vince is talking to the USA Network about possibly extending the time a little bit."

"Wow, that's something I don't think we've ever had to do."

He hands me back the packet and I put it on the desk. "Jess, I'm gonna go now. I need to track down some people before the show starts tonight."

I look up at him from my office chair. "Do you have all of this down?" I put my hand down on the packet of papers; he nods. "I mean every single word?" He nods again. "So if you were asked later on tonight, you could repeat it all back word for word?"

I could tell I was starting to annoy him because he rolled his eyes, which is something HE rarely does. "Jess, I'm leaving now." He gave me another kiss and then he walked towards the door. "I'm bringing you out to the ring tonight?"

I don't know why he questioned that, because that was something that wasn't originally planned. "What are you talking about? I'm not going out there with you to start the show!"

"Alright, so you'll be coming out then, awesome!" And he was gone.

I absolutely hated opening the shows. I never felt like I did a good job with it, which is why it was always left for him to do.

I stared at the mess of papers on my desk. It's probably time for me to start doing some of this paperwork that just needs to be done.

I turned on the television to the USA Network, and waited for Monday Night RAW to begin.

I had gotten through about half of the papers on my desk by the time the show actually started. I looked up at the television to watch the opening of the show, just like I always did.

The show's theme music was just ending and the fans were going nuts. I watched as John Cena came out like he always did. It was amazing how much he was able to get the fans going.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another wonderful night of Monday Night RAW. As always I'm glad that you all came, because you all are like my friends. I consider each and every one of you who come out here to support the WWE, my friend," John joked from the middle of the ring. "But right now, I want you all to help me bring out someone who overworks herself and barely makes appearances on the show anymore. Please, if you can all get up on your feet, and start chanting this: G, M. Can you all do that? Let's get it going. G, M, G, M, G, M, G, M, G, M, G, M…"

The crowd got so into it. I guess I have to go now if the crowd actually wants to see me. Great…

I got up and walked out of my office and I walked to the backstage area. Some of the superstars were laughing at me mainly because I was the GM and they've never heard a crowd call out a General Manager before. I walked down the ring and joined my husband in the ring.

The crowd stopped chanting and started cheering as I walked down in my normal appearance attire, matching John Cena. I grabbed a microphone from over by the commentary table before entering the ring.

I waited for the crowd to simmer down before placing the microphone up to my lips. But before I could say anything, John took over, like he always did. :3

"Welcome back to the ring Mrs. General Manager. Can you please tell me, and the rest of the people out here, as to why you never come out here anymore?"

I laughed into the mic. "Well, you know it's kinda hard to be out here when I have to run the show too."

"Well then, how about you have a match right now?" The crowd's cheering picked up. How dare him! He can't just change the schedule of events!

"Alright John, well how about you find someone for me to fight, and I'll have a match." That seemed to please the crowd pretty well, which was good. I missed wrestling. After all, I STILL am the Diva's Champion.

"Alrighty then!" He walks over to the side of the ring at the bottom of the ramp. "Alright, which one of you diva's back there are too afraid to face the beautiful General Manager?"

Just then some music played, and out came another Diva that I was going to beat.

I had to admit, this was probably one of the most fun nights I've ever had as a General Manager. If only this kind of fun would be able to last...


	9. Tribute to the Troops

The Tribute to the Troops is always an amazing thing that's done by the WWE.

...

Today was the day for Tribute to the Troops. I was happy to be hosting the show this year with of course, John Cena. This was going to be our best turnout that we've ever had for the show. The date being so early wasn't a problem for any of the men and women who were going to be joining us tonight.

My back has been causing me so much pain lately and of course I could've done without the throwing up however. I haven't been able to stop throwing up all day. I'm not sure if I'm getting some kind of flu, but I'll get that checked.

In the back of my mind still rested one small thing. In a few days, my husband was being sent overseas to fight with the Marines he once fought with before. I found myself crying more and more every time the thought crossed my mind, but there was nothing I could do to stop myself.

We had spent the past four hours preparing for the show here in Iraq. We've helped put the finishing touches to the setups, and we've been practicing some moves in the ring. It was an incredible amount of work that's been put in today.

I was so excited for the men and women who are going to be watching this tonight. They are going to be witnessing a Royal Rumble matchup, and a Brawl. I kinda wish that I was going to be watching the whole thing from out there, but unfortunately I'm part of the crew so I get to sit backstage.

"Jess…" I was staring off into the blue sky. This was my only break today, and I was tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately. "Jessica…" The sky looked beautiful today, and this grass was soft. I imagined it being the only grass spot within a few hundred miles of desert. Finally something poked me, and I looked up into a familiar face.

"What?" I looked back up into the sky, listening to my surroundings.

"Is everything alright with you today? You just seem kinda out of it."

The clouds were in really cool shapes right now. They would have been even cooler if someone's hand didn't interrupt my vision. "What?" I snapped!

John rolled over on his side and stared at me. "What is going on with you today?"

I sat up and looked at him. "I'm tired and this is the only break I get John, I wanna be able to stare up at the beautiful sky and be thankful for once." I laid back down on my back.

"I get it, you're tired and stressed but you're still not talking to me. Please, today, can you just talk to me?"

I stared up into that blue void of a sky. "I don't want to talk to you John. I just don't."

He rolled back and laid there on his back. "I get it, but do you really want me to leave knowing that you're mad at me?"

I could tell he was looking at me, because I could feel his eyes burning a hole through the side of my head. "Yes John, I do. That way you'll know how much it's going to kill me having you leave."

He sighed. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" We laid there for a few minutes staring at the clouds that passed over us. "How have you been feeling today? Are you still throwing up?"

I shook my head. "I was earlier today. It's kinda died down right now, but I still feel crappy. I really just want a giant pickle, like those ones that you get at a fair or something."

He chuckled at me. "Well, if it would make you happy, I can find someone to get you one."

I nodded. "I would actually really like that. I like pickles. John…I don't think I've ever asked you in the past couple years…" I trailed off and he interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes Jess, I do like pickles." I could feel myself starting to doze off. I was starting to feel happy, and that's not even possibly if I was in control of my thoughts.

John was shaking me like crazy. "Jess wake up!" It sounded somewhat urgent. I brought my hand to my face, wiping it (mainly to make sure I wasn't drooling).

"What's going on?" Then I heard some giant booms coming from a distance.

"Jess I want to get you inside the base. Let's go," he said and he leaned down and picked me up. I cuddled close to him, oblivious to what's going on. He brought me inside a building, and I heard people gasping.

I heard someone ask, "oh my god is she…?"

And then I heard John say, "No she's not hurt, she just fell asleep on the ground."

I was set down softly onto what seemed like a table. I felt John pulling away from me, but I clung onto him. I didn't want to let go of him…ever. I felt him tugging his arms away from me. I didn't let go. He leaned down. "Is everything alright babe?"

My eyes still closed, I could feel tears starting to come out. I shook my head at him, and then I opened my eyes. With tears streaming down my cheeks, I sat up on the edge of the table or counter thing I was on, and I held onto him. He held me back.

"Jess everything's gonna be okay," he said as he rubbed my back, comforting me.

The tears slowly stopped, and I pulled away to look at him. He wiped away what was left of them and place his hand on my cheek. "John, what's going on right now?"

He looked at me and his face grew serious. "Well, they've finished everything with the ring and the 'arena' but there's bombs going off in the distance. They want us to stay in the base until they know it's safe."

"Is that going to damage the show?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing's going to get damaged, and no one will get hurt."

"We've been planning forever on this night." I looked out the window of the building at a few soldiers getting gear on and rushing around. I know John saw me watching. He put his hand back on my cheek and pushed my face back towards his.

"I don't want you to look at that. I don't want you to see any of this." I know he had good intentions, but I needed to see what was going to be happening to him when he left me. He hugged me tight. "I'll be right back." He walked over to a group of soldiers standing by the entrance of the base. I got off of the table and I walked over to the window, looking at the young faces that were willing to lay their lives on the line for the lives of everyone back in the United States. I'm sure that these soldiers had families of their own, friends and loved ones everywhere.

I turned away and I walked back towards the middle area where I saw Jeff and Brandi conversing. "Life sucks," I said.

Brandi looked at me. She could instantly tell what I was so upset about.

She followed me as I walked towards the back of the building to be alone.

"Are you alright?" She paused for a second and looked away. "That was actually a really dumb question."

I smiled, but it quickly faded. "I just don't know what to do. This Tribute is becoming a disaster. We put so much work into this, and then shit goes haywire near the outer area of the base. John is leaving in a few days, I mean, what's there not to be upset about?"

She looked at me. "Well how are you feeling right now?"

"Hurt."

"No, I mean how are you feeling health-wise? I know that you were throwing up earlier today."

I had been all morning. "Well, for the past couple hours I've been fine…but I still just feel sick. I've also been having a lot of cramps lately. I feel like crap." I sat down on an empty table behind me.

"Have you gone to a doctor yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm working on it; I haven't really had the time for that."

Soldiers walked in and out of the building and they scrambled everywhere.

I walked back over to the table John set me on and I waited for him to come back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I stared into his eyes. I wasn't thinking about his question, in fact I was thinking more about going horseback riding. I've only gone out on a horse once in my life. Of course, I was really little and I don't remember it, and the horse wasn't running, but either way I've always wanted to do it.

"Jess, how are you feeling?" He asked again.

I blinked a few times. "I'm feeling alright right now. How about you?"

He nodded at me and then pressed his palm against my forehead. "You feel a little warm, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I nodded at him. "I just feel a little queasy. But it's not that big of a deal, is it?"

He looked at me. "You should know that it's always a big deal for me babe." He sat down on the table next to me. He put his arm around me and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

I was awoken by the sirens that were going off all around the base. By the sound of the siren, the Tribute to the Troops is going to be canceled tonight. I walked over to the far end of the building again, where I was completely alone and I grabbed out my phone. I immediately dialed Vince's number.

"Vince, look we have to cancel the show tonight."

"What? What in the hell do you mean you have to cancel the show? We've been planning for weeks on this!"

"I know Vince. When we had finished setting up everything today, there were bombings on the outer limits surrounding the base. The sergeants say that it's not safe for us to do the show tonight."

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Vince, what are we going to do?" I finally said, breaking the silence.

He sighed. "We're just going to have to show a montage of stuff, and I'll make some announcements on the television. Just let everyone know that I'm getting them out of there within this next week and we'll have to reschedule this visit. I know that it's going to be rough, not doing it like we'd planned, but what's done is done."

With that he hung up the phone, and I proceeded the mass texting.


	10. It's Never Right To Say Good Bye

**_"We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere." ~Tim McGraw_**

This is the one morning that I've been loathing more than anything in the world. I had been alone all night in our home. John's been gone, getting ready for his leave. I had been alone and awake all night, crying.

I had gone to the doctor yesterday, just to get looked at. The vomiting and the back aches aren't just a coincidence. I found out yesterday, that I'm pregnant. It only makes things harder than they need to be.

I had gotten out of my bed at around nine in the morning to get ready to meet them at the airport. I was already in tears. I couldn't even eat my breakfast. I could just tell that this was going to be the start of my depression.

I washed my dishes and put them in the sink, subconsciously regretting all of my actions. I tried to take as much time as possible, hoping that maybe time itself would slow down…even stop.

Heading out the door, I felt more and more tears coming down my face. I just can't believe everything that's been going on. We had to CANCEL the Tribute to the Troops event, I'm pregnant, and my husband is leaving to go back to the marines. I know a lot of other people to through the same thing, but it's happening to me right now and I feel like I should be selfish about it.

I got into the car and took an unfamiliar route to an armed forces base just outside of town. I didn't know where I was supposed to go, but there were signs that led my way.

I pulled into a parking lot with a lot of other women, and I followed some of them inside a large building, where we were told to wait.

Everyone was seated, arranged by names. I found my name and I took my seat, right next to Randy. I was surprised to see him there.

"Randy? Why are you here?"

He looked over at me with somber eyes. "I was invited here by John. He wanted the closest people to be here for him."

Thinking about that, I could understand it. I watched in amazement as all the marines took their stances. I found my husband. When my eyes found him, the tears came along with it.

I watched as all the marines did their thing. We, the audience, laughed and cried, and more importantly we applauded them. We appreciated them more than anything.

Finally, it was the moment that I was honestly dreading. It was the final good-bye meeting time with the families. I was hoping not to cry as hard as I was, but I just couldn't control it.

He held me in the middle of everyone else, and I cried.

"Jess, I promise you it's going to be okay," he told me over and over again.

"No John, it's not!" I said between sobs. "You're gonna be gone! You're gonna be in a place where you can get killed! You're going to be in danger and I'm going to be sitting at home every night wondering if you're okay."

Randy removed me from John's arms and held my shoulders as he looked deeply into my eyes. "Jess, John's right. You shouldn't need to worry about this." I blinked at him, the tears pausing in time. "I've known John for years. He's one person that I know is always okay. He knows how to take care of himself, and he knows what to do in dangerous situations. If you think about what happened in Russia a few years ago, we were in a very dangerous situation. I promise you he's going to come home."

I looked back at John, and he nodded at Randy's words. He wrapped me back in his arms. "I promise you everything is going to be okay." He kissed me on the forehead and then wrapped me back into his arms. I wanted to just stay here forever…stay right here in his arms. I honestly couldn't stand to see him go.

"John please don't leave me," I whispered into his chest. He held me tighter, and he held me strong. He held me until the bell sounded loud against everyone's tears.

I couldn't let go of him. I could feel him trying to push me away. I couldn't help but pull him closer to me. "Jess, please don't make this harder than it has to be."

Did he really just say that to me? How the hell could this be any harder for me? I finally pulled away from him, to look him in the eyes. The soldiers around us were starting to jog near the plane, and then someone yelled 2 MINUTES!

He stared at me, and he stared through my tears. "John," I finally managed between sobs. "I'm pregnant." The tears clouded my vision as he was pulled away from me by other soldiers. He was pulled backwards, staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I watched as he was dragged on the plane.

I turned into Randy and he held me as I cried. It wasn't the same as how John held me, but it was still comforting. We stood there for about a half hour before Randy started to move me away. "No," I fought. "I don't wanna leave, not until he comes back."

Finally he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I still clung close to his chest to where no one was able to see my tears. "Jess, I'm sorry, but I really need to bring you home right now. We can't stay here, no matter how much you want to."

He was right. He brought me to my car and he put me in the drivers seat. "Do you want to drive right now?"

I looked up at him. I nodded. I looked in the mirror and I wiped my face dry, although the redness would never go away.

"Alright," he caught my attention again. "I'm gonna follow you, just to make sure that you get to your house alright. Is that okay?"

I nodded again. I turned on the car, put it in drive, and then I drove out of the parking lot. I was speedy. I didn't want to be seen with the face of an apple; all red and plushy. I just wanted to go home, but actually I didn't even want to be THERE.

I finally pulled in to the driveway, and I saw his truck there. His huge black truck, and it brought tears to my eyes again. I held them back. I wasn't going to let them fall out here, NOT where everyone can see them. I got out of my car and glanced back at Randy who parked his car near a few others on the street. I got up to my door and I realized that it was unlocked, which meant there were people inside…CLOSE people… not anyone threatening.

I walked in to see some of my closest friends hanging out in the living room. They all went silent when they saw me. I could feel the tears escaping yet again when I saw all of them staring at me. Randy stood in front of me and pulled me close to him. "Jess, we wanted to be here for you, and we wanted you to know that all of us are. We're ALL here for you right now."

Little by little, everyone got up and came over to us for a ginormous group hug. I had to chuckle at how corny it really was. Eventually everyone backed up and my tears stopped. I looked around and then I found Brandi and I went over to her for a personal hug. When we pulled away I looked at everyone else, and then I looked down at my hands. "I just wanna…thank everyone. For being here I mean. I wanna thank everyone for being here." I paused, trying to find what to say to everyone here. What should I even be saying? How I'm feeling? "It's gonna be different…" (no shit…) "and I know that. I just need time." I tried to smile as I looked around at everyone. I turned around to look at Randy. "I appreciate you being here for my Randy, I really do." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I walked through everyone and I walked through the large living room over to the stairs. I walked up the stairs and walked to my bedroom. I laid down on the large soft bed and I cried. I just can't get over the fact that he's really gone.

A knock on my door interupted my tears. I got up from my bed and I walked over slowly, not opening it, but instead asking, "who is it?"

"It's Brandi, Jess will you please open up and let me in?"

I debated it for a few seconds as I wiped away my tears. I slowly opened the door to face my best friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she said depressingly.

"Hey," I matched.

We both walked over and sat down on the bed. "So uh…Randy told us."

"Told you what?"

"About when you said good-bye to John."

I stared at her. "I'm still not sure what you're talking about Brandi, I really don't."

She sighed at me. "Okay…well Randy told us about…you know…your stomach."

My eyes widened and I stared down at the floor. "I uh…didn't mean for that to get out. I'm going to kill him for that later," I semi-smiled. "I uh…just found out yesterday."

She sighed again. "It's really okay Jess. I mean, we all understand."

I looked at her, no smile on my face. "It's really not okay Brandi. I didn't want my daughter to grow up without her father. He's gone and I'm going to be taking care of her alone."

She giggled. "You are the most hard-headed person I've ever met. Why don't you get that no matter what, we're always going to be here to support you? Seriously Jess! I've been friends with you for as long as I can remember! And like I was then, I'll always be there for you. Even when you do have your baby, if you ever need someone to look after him or her, I'm here. You should ALWAYS know that you can count on me whenever you need someone."

I hugged her tight. I know she's always going to be there for me, but I am a very independent person. Ya know, I'm perfectly able to understand people to be there for me, but why can't people ever understand that I want to be independent? "Brandi you know me."

"Psssh…yes I guess that's true." With that she walked up and over to the door. She turned around. "I just wish you would come to us more babe, you know that we're here, and you know how much we would love to be a part of your life."

I smiled at her. "Brandi, you're always going to be my best friend. You know you'll always be a part of my life. It's just…right now I just kinda wanna be alone." I felt tears coming up again, but I forced them back. I swallowed the giant lump in my throat.

She nodded at me. "Just let me know when you need to talk Jess. We're all gonna hang out downstairs right now. It would be nice if you'd be willing to come down and hang out with us; help get your mind off of things."

I nodded and she walked out the door.


	11. The News Spreads Quickly

I downed my second glass of wine. I just wasn't able to handle my husband being gone. I just needed to have a drink, but knowing I was having a baby, I also knew that I was able to have that much. I was very conscious of it.

It has been a month since my husband had gone away into the marines, and there was still nothing I could do about it.

I was just getting ready to take a shower when the door bell rang. I was already in my towel, but I still decided that I would answer the door anyway. I ran down the steps, with my darling puppy Lulu following me. My hair was a mess! I held the towel tightly as I opened the door. It was just Randy.

As I let him in, he took a few steps and then asked, "how are you doing?"

I closed the door and then I walked over to the bottom of the steps. "I'm doin' alright. Is it okay if I go shower?"

He nodded at me. "I'm gonna sit down here and watch some TV. You do what you need to do."

I nodded back at him and I walked up the stairs. I could feel his eyes watching me as I went up, but I took a sharp corner into the bathroom to cut off his gaze, and then I shut the door.

I took a really hot shower. It was a good thinking shower. I let the water pour down over me as it fell into the drain. I turned off the water and I snuggled up in a large oversized towel. I would love to just sit here in the steam in my bathroom, but I know Randy is waiting downstairs, and I know that I can't just let him sit down there.

I walk out of the bathroom and I walk over to my room.

"Jess are you almost done?!" I can hear Randy yelling all the way from downstairs. I didn't think that he could hear the door opening.

I didn't bother answering him. I just got changed and then I walked down the stairs. I had on a pink jammy shirt, and some black fuzzy pants with the WWE logo patched all over it. I had my large blanket from my bed over my shoulders, and I sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"Well hey there," he said jokingly.

I looked up at the television to see what he was watching, and it was a recording of the recent Monday Night RAW. "Why are you watching that?"

"I got bored with normal television, plus I like to critique myself for upcoming matches."

I nodded in understandment.

He paused the television that I had been staring at. "So tell me, how are you doing Jess?"

I sighed. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Well," I started, but then the phone rang. I stared at Randy for a few seconds, letting the phone ring a second time.

"You can answer that ya know," he motioned towards the phone.

I nodded and walked over to the small end table, picking up the cordless phone and walking back to the couch. "Hello?"

I listened to the familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Hey there Beautiful."

I didn't notice the tears coming up to my eyes. "John!" I looked over at Randy who was smiling. He got up and walked into the other room, letting me have my privacy.

"How are you?"

I snuggled deeper into the blanket I was wrapped in. "Well, I'm alright. What about you?"

I heard him sigh. "I really miss being there."

The tears dribbed down onto the blanket. "John, I miss you more than you could ever know."

"Jess, I know I had never mentioned this since the day I left, and I know you know what I'm talking about."

I kept silent.

"Jess, were you being honest with me?" I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "I mean, was that the truth or were you just trying to find a way to make me stay home?"

I sighed. "John, I wasn't lying when I said I was pregnant. I really am going to be having a baby…OUR baby."

"I'm going to come when whenever you have that baby Jess. I promise you that."

"I trust you. I really do."

"I have to get going though, I'm not able to talk that long."

"I know," I sighed.

"I love you Jess, and I'll call again tomorrow."

"I love you too John."

He hung up the phone and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I took a couple deep breaths before getting up and putting the phone back where it belongs. I sat back down on the couch, letting the blanket engulf me. Randy walked back into the room and sat down next to me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me.

I sighed again. "I just miss him so much."

He put his arm around my shoulder and he pulled me close to him. He hugged me tightly. "I always told you that I'm here for you Jess. WHENEVER you need anything from me, I'm here."

I nodded against his chest. "I know Randy. But you don't have to be."

"I don't have to, but I am." He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. He really was being a great friend. He grabbed the remote and he unpaused the television. We sat there and watched the rerun of Monday Night RAW.

We sat there for a few hours before I grew tired. Randy said that he would leave so that way I could go to bed. I walked him over to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by again Randy," I gave him a big hug in the entryway.

"You know that I'm always here for you Jess. I know it's not the same as John, but I hope that I'm somwhat comforting for you." He smiled at me again.

I chuckled. "You do a good job of comforting me, I promise that you do."

Then he did something that I didn't think he would ever do. He leaned in and he gave me a small kiss on the lips. I was surprised!

He pulled away with a smile on his face, and then he walked out the door.

How the hell was I supposed to react to that? He kissed me!

Randy pulled out of the driveway and I locked the door. I double checked all the doors and all the windows as I normally did, and I headed upstairs. I headed to the bedroom where I got ready for bed.

I laid there for hours, thinking to myself.

Randy kissed me! What did that mean? Was he trying to imply something to me? Was he trying to send me some sort of message? I just couldn't tell. But there was something even weirder…. I didn't _want_ to stop it. I just let it happen and I didn't do anything to stop it from happening.

I turned on the TV, thinking of maybe watching a movie. There was nothing good to watch so I turned it back off. I stared at the clock, watching the seconds pass before me. I heard Lulu breathing heavily on her doggie bed by the bathroom door.

I put my hands on my stomach. I couldn't believe how big it was getting with it only being a few months, that is if I remember the time that it "happened." I mean, if I remember correctly, it was the time in the hotel. That really was the only time we'd had to do that, seeing as how I've been so busy being a General Manager, and him being the face of the WWE.

The next morning came as a shock. I couldn't remember going to bed that night. I couldn't remember what was on my mind before I went to bed, but I woke up surprised. I looked at the clock. 1:12 PM flashed in my face. Holy hell! I was supposed to be down at the arena today at two o'clock! I need to start getting ready.

It took me minute to get up from my bed. For once I was too comfortable. I rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair, and I rushed back into my room to get dressed. I looked at the clock again and it showed 1:34 PM.

Lulu's barking interupted my actions. I looked down at her adorable little face. I hadn't fed her yet! "Come on Lulu," I said as I ran down the stairs. I slid across the kitchen floor in my socks and I grabbed her food and filled her bowl. Her tail wagged happily as she devoured her food. There was a knock on the door (why wouldn't there be!).

I ran over to the door to unlock it, and it was Randy.

"Hey Jess, how are you doin' this morning?"

I stared at him, searching for words on how to explain my feelings from last night. But I said the first thing that came to my mouth. "Uh, I'm doin' fine. I'm just rushing to get ready right now."

"Sleep in too late?"

"I guess you could say that," I said as I ushered him in. I closed the door behind him and ran back up the stairs. He sat down on the couch.

"Jess you know you can take a breather. The arena isn't that far away you know."

I popped my head over the railing to look at him. "You know, being the General Manager and all, I kind have to be there earlier than everyone else." I turned to walk away and I peered back down at him. "Why are you here right now?"

He laughed as he put his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. You weren't answering your phone earlier, so Brandi called me and told me to come over here and check on you since she wasn't able to."

So Brandi was the reason he was here…. "Oh," I commented, and I turned back around. I walked questioningly back to my bedroom and I looked around for what I was missing. Then I remembered, I needed my purse. I grabbed it from the floor beside the bed, and I filled it with everything I needed. I threw it over my shoulder and I ran back down the stairs.

I could feel Randy's eyes on my as I rushed around, grabbing my shoes. I slipped my sexii wrestling boots onto my feet and I rushed into the kitchen in search of my keys.

"Looking for these?" I turned around to see Randy leaning against the doorway with my keys in his hand.

"Where did you get those?" I smiled.

"They're not that hard to find Jess."

"Randy," I said slowly, "May I please have my keys?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, grabbing them out of his hands. "You are so mean to me Randy. You know that?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I do know that. But maybe after tonight you won't think so."

I stopped in the entryway. "What are you saying?"

"Well, I figured maybe after the show tonight we could go out and see a movie. You just seem really down tonight so I thought maybe a funny movie would cheer you up. Would you be up for that?"

I smiled at him. "I would honestly love that." I looked down at my watch. "I really need to go. Are you gonna stay here right now Randy or are you leaving too?"

"Maybe I'll stay and rummage through your things," he said jokingly, motioning at my bedroom upstairs.

"Randy you are really something, you know that?"

He nodded. I walked out the door and to my car. I saw him waving from the doorway as I pulled out of the driveway. I smiled and waved back at him, asking myself how I can let our relationship get this far.


	12. Continuing My Daily Schedule

I arrived at the arena a little before 2, which was good because that was my deadline. I was speeding pretty much the entire way, so I mean, I guess that's a reasonable time.

I walked straight to my office, not seeing anyone. The hallways were only half lit, so it was a little strange. I booted up my laptop on the desk and I logged onto my computer, ready to update the stats for the show. I checked my e-mail that was hooked up to my phone, and I looked for any messages from Vince McMahon. I was surprised to see this e-mail though.

There was a message from Stephanie McMahon. It read:

**Hey there General Manager,**

**I'm sure you know who I am by the name already, so I won't do any kind of introduction like that. I'm messaging you on behalf of my father. He had an important business meeting in Canada this morning, so I'll be there to help run the show tonight. I've heard a lot of great things about you, and I can't wait to meet you! I'll be there sometime around 2:00 PM.**

**Stephanie McMahon.**

Okay, I'm surprised that Vince didn't text me or something about being gone, but I guess I can deal with Stephanie. I know things with her and Hunter aren't really going all that well, but I'm sure everything is going to be fine.

There was knock at my door. I looked at my watch, and it was only a few minutes after 2, so how could anyone be here already? Maybe it was a staff person. I got up and opened the door myself and I saw a tall woman standing in front of me. Before I could say anything I was wrapped up in a big hug. I hugged her back.

"It is so good to finally meet you Jessica!" She pulled away from me and I looked at Stephanie McMahon standing directly in front of me. "I've heard so many great things about you. Did you get my e-mail?"

I nodded at a loss for words. "Uh, I actually just got done reading it before you knocked. I'm really pleased to meet you too Stephanie! How are you doing?" I figured making some simple conversation would be a little helpful and less awkward.

"I'm doing good. How about you? How's the show been going for you as a General Manager?"

"Ugh," I sighed. "It's been good, but it's also been busy. I'm sure you know how that is, right?"

She laughed. "I unfortunately do. I've had so many times that I had to cover for my father when he was away or in the hospital and whatnot, so I know exactly what you're going through."

I nodded. "It's been really stressful lately too. You know about John right? And the Marines?"

She nodded in sorrow. "Yeah, I'm so sorry to hear about that. Wanna go get a coffee from the lounge and talk for a bit?"

I nodded and we walked down to the small backstage lounge. There was already coffee going, which was surprising. I don't normally drink coffee in the middle of the day, but seeing as how I'm still waking up, I'm willing to make an exception.

"So tell me Jessica, how has that been going with him being gone?"

I rolled my eyes. "I still can't believe what he was willing to give up to go. I mean, I thought that everything was going really well with us. I thought that things were really good for him, but I guess he just missed being in the military. I'm not sure what he missed about it, but he wanted to go back."

"I get it."

I looked at her for a second before I got out my thought. "The day that he left, I had told him that I was pregnant."

Her eyes widened as she poured her coffee. "Really? Is that really true, or was that just a way to try and get him to stay?"

I grabbed the pot of coffee from her and poured my cup. "It's the truth. I'm a few months along now, and I had found out that news the day before he left, but he had been gone so much that I never had the chance to tell him until that day."

She put the pot of coffee back and took a seat at the nearest table; I followed. "I'm still sorry to hear about that."

"Eh, it's alright. I'm starting to get used to it, but I still wake up every day worried. He called me though every day. He makes time to call me. How are things going with you and Hunter?"

She sighed. "Sometimes I feel like he'd rather be here wrestling than be at home with me and our son."

"I didn't know you two had a son. What's his name? How old is he?" I caught myself before I could say anymore. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry at all."

"Oh it's not a problem at all." She grabbed her wallet out of her purse and pulled out a picture of her son. He has Stephanie's eyes, and Hunter's facial features. "This is Hunter Jr."

"He's adorable," I said with a smile. She put the picture away and then looked at her watch. "We should probably get back to the script stuff. Did you get a chance to look at it for tonight?"

Did I? I don't think I remember getting anything over the past few days regarding the script. "I don't think I have yet. I don't remember seeing anything about it."

She smiled. "That's okay, I'll go into my father's office and I'll e-mail it to you right now. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we can go get started now if you want."

"Okay," she led me out of the small lounge and back towards our offices. She went into Vince's office as I went into mine, both of us closing the door behind us. I went to my computer and waited for the email to come through, checking everything else for the show.

The e-mail popped up and I read through the script carefully. I looked over the important notices as well, so I can tell certain people the certain changes.

It was about a quarter to five when all the superstars started arriving. My door was open at this time, and I was checking everyone in, making sure certain people were here for their script changes. The script was sent out to everyone's phones, and they were asking about it, which mean that they actually read through it.

Everything was running smoothly, until Hunter showed up. He went straight into Stephanie's office, and it was certain that he was drinking. I followed him into Stephanie's office, and he tried to shut the door in my face. He didn't care that I was right behind them at all.

"What the hell are you doing here Steph?" He said with a loud voice. "Why the hell do you have to stalk me to these shows just to check up on me huh? Why do you need to know everything that I do when I'm on the road?"

She chuckled. "Wow Hunter, it's nice to see my husband as well."

"Don't fuckin' pull this shit with me Steph! Why the hell do you need to follow me whereever I go? Why can't you just sit at home with our son?"

At that statement she got furious. "Look Hunter, like you said he's OUR son, which means that you, AS A FATHER, need to be there for him too. And I'm not here to 'follow' you Hunter. My father is at an important business meeting, and someone needs to help Jess run the show tonight. Now if you could please, be ever so kind, as to sober the hell up for the show tonight?"

He huffed a few times in her face before he took a couple steps back. "Where is our son anyway?"

She sighed. "He's with my mother down playing in the ring."

There was heavy tension in the room, and I couldn't understand why I was still standing there with them. I finally cleared my throat to assert my presence in the room, and Hunter glared at me. "What are you doing in here?" He turned back at Steph. "I'm going down to get my son from that witch. I swear if she says anything to me Steph, it's not going to be a good night."

He took a few more steps back, keeping his eyes on her, before he turned around and shoved me out of the way so he could get out the door. My eyes watched him leave her office.

"Is he always that grumpy before the show?" She asked me.

My attention turned back towards her. "Not usually. I saw him throw a bottle of something into the trash can outside, and I wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid."

"He always does something stupid," she giggled.

"Well, I hope to God that he's sobered up by the time he goes out to that ring tonight."

She smiled. "Jess, could I ask you to do me a huge favor tonight?"

I nodded.

"Are you wrestling at all?"

I had to think about it for a moment. "I'm not actually, not until after I have my baby." I looked down at my stomach, proud of having a baby, but less disappointed that I can't wrestle with him or her inside me.

"Is there any way that you'd be able to help me keep my son occupied? I really don't want Jr. hanging out around his father tonight. Not after Hunter's been drinking."

I nodded. "Of course! I would love to help you out!"

She nodded and then thanked me. I returned back to my office.

The show was getting ready to start. I was sitting in the giant office chair in my office, staring at the television as the opening theme song started up. I heard something, and then turned around to see Randy standing in my office. He was dressed up in a RKO tee and jeans. I smiled at him. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the show?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to stop in and say hi to you. You're looking beautiful tonight."

I smiled again. "Thanks Randy. You really should be getting ready for the show tonight Randy."

He nodded at me. "I know, but I really don't wanna be in the locker room. Hunter's about ready to blow off steam at anyone who looks at him wrong, and well, I don't wanna get hit tonight, at least until my match with Shelton Benjamin." He scratched his head. "That reminds me…I was wondering if you'd be willing to come out to my match tonight."

"You mean like, coming down and standing ringside?"

He nodded.

That was somewhat odd for him to ask that. Normally I sat ringside for John. I did it out of love. What would that make this. "I guess I could. I could always go down to the announce table."

"Yeah, that would always work. I mean, if you don't want the crowd to think something's going on between us you know. I know how you feel about that."

I grabbed my phone and I sent out a text to the King and JR to let them know I'd be joining the commentating for Randy's match. "Alright Randy. Well, since Hunter's going to be starting out the show tonight with his match with Dolph Zigler, I'm sure that it'll be safe to go in there now."

He nodded and then walked out of my office.

Meeting Stephanie was really nice. I really like her and I'm glad that I'm able to help her out with her son. Jr.'s really a nice little boy. He's very polite and he's very cooperative. After Randy left, Stephanie brought him into my office. We were coloring in coloring books for the past half hour.

Hunter's attitude and his drunkenness didn't help the show tonight either, but he wasn't screwing anything. He also wasn't showing the fact that he was drunk.

Now I just have to worry about being ringside at Randy's match, and then going out to a movie with him. I'm still not sure what he's trying to pull with me, but it's still really nice for him to be taking me out to a movie. I'm just trying to figure out why he's being so nice…. I really don't think that he would be that interested in getting with me when he knows I'm married, and that my husband's overseas in the Marines.


	13. Comfortable yet?

I sat at ringside with JR and King.

"Hey there Jess, it's nice to have your voice down here with us again," King welcomed me. "How has everything been going with you? I don't even think we've seen your face out here in the ring for quite some time."

"You wanna enlighten us a little bit?" Asked JR.

I kinda chuckled into the headset. "Well, since I've become the General Manager, I haven't had much time for anything else. And, well there's gonna be a surprising announcement after the match tonight, so that'll answer some more of your questions."

"Ooh and another takedown by Bejamin. You know, Randy just isn't wrestling the same tonight as he normally does," said King.

I watched as Randy was thrown around the ring. "Yeah, I'm trying to figure out why that is." I saw him glance over at me and smile.

"Well King, I think I just saw The Viper looking over at our General Manager with a huge smile on his face."

"I saw it too JR. Jess is there any meaning behind that smile, or do you have no idea."

I smiled as well. "Well, I'm hoping that means that he's going to start gaining the upper hand against Benjamin." Then out of nowhere we looked beyond the ring and down the ramp comes Brock Lesnar. "Oh jeez!" I threw off the headset and I ran to the other side of the ring to stop Lesnar from coming in. I was hearing JR and King exclaiming things into the headsets. I was able to just trip Lesnar as he got to the bottom of the ramp. He fell hard onto his face and slid part way under the ring itself. As he was getting up he was eyeing me down. I started walking backwards towards the corner barricade and I felt the hands of fans on my back.

Lesnar wasn't happy with me. We've never been on good terms. General Manager or not, I know he's not afraid of kicking my ass. I could take a hit, as long as it wasn't in the stomach. I glanced up at the ring to see Randy giving Bejamin the RKO. Instead of going for the cover, he came out and stood in front of me, getting between Lesnar and me.

Lesnar jumped at him for the attack and Orton countered. Orton threw him into the steel stairs and then went back into the ring. He was able to get the pin on Benjamin and he won the match. Lesnar was climbing into the ring, and Randy was sliding out, staring at them. I was still standing in the same spot and Randy came over to stand by me. He took my hand and he walked me back up the ramp.

The big screen flashed for the audience to remain seated, and that the show wasn't over. I waited until the ring was cleared, and then my music played. I walked down the ramp…alone…all by myself. I didn't run, I walked. The crowd was screaming my name and I was returning kisses. I occasionally walked over to the side of the ramp to slap hands, but then I got to the ring. There was a microphone already there waiting for me, so I went in and I picked it up.

"Well," I started, "as you all know, I've been the General Manager of RAW for probably the past month now." The crowd cheered a little, and then they waited for me to speak again. I held up the championship belt, and the crowd cheered at me again. "Not only am I the General Manager," I was still holding the belt up high, "I'm also the Diva's Champ. Now, not everyone can do this, and to be honest, I can't even do it.

I looked down at the belt in my hands and I looked at my name engraved in gold. A tear came to my eye. "Well, I came out here tonight to give this up." I heard the crowd start booing me. "Now, now," I continued, "I'm not doing this because it's too much to handle…I have a good reason." The crowd calmed down a little bit and were chanting WHAT! "Honestly, the reason I'm giving this up tonight, is because I'm pregnant. And I'm giving up wrestling at least until I have my baby." I was starting to get some more cheers from the crowd, so at least now I know they don't hate me. "It's really tough to be wrestling with my pregnancy, and I figured I would at least give up the belt so it gives me something to fight for when I get back." With that I set the Diva's Belt in the middle of the ring.

The crowd was cheering some more, and I knew someone else was coming out. It was Stephanie McMahon.

I watched as she crawled into the ring. She walked up to me and she whispered to me, "it's hard to do what you just did, but I'm glad you're thinking of all the conditions around you instead of just doing it for no reason. I'm proud we have a General Manager like you." I smiled at her and we hugged. When we pulled away she threw my arm up in the air as the crowd cheered for us. Then we walked together back up the ramp and back to the backstage area.

"Why'd you come out Steph?" I asked curiously.

She chuckled. "Well, since this might be the only time I'm here, I kinda wanted to come out and just relive what it's like to be out there. I also just really wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. It really does take a lot for someone to actually give up the championship belt in this company. I mean, you should know that any wrestler would do anything for a shot at it, right?"

I nodded in agreement. I never really thought about how much the championship belt really meant. I mean, I've had it for so long that I just kinda used to having it around my waist. I walked back into my office and I looked over at my phone. It was blinking at me. I turned on the screen and I saw that I had a missed call and a voicemail. I was panicking; I really hope that I didn't miss John's call.

I quickly checked my voicemail, and to my horror, I did miss it. Shit.

"Hey Jess, it's John. I was hoping to have heard your voice tonight. This is gonna be the last time I can call you, at least for a couple weeks, maybe longer. We're moving in on a mission, and we're going to be on guard pretty much 24/7. Please don't be worrying about me Jess. I love you so much, and I hate it when you worry. I'm going to call you as soon as I get near a phone alright? Again, I love you sweetie and I hope that everything is going good with the WWE, and at home. I hope that you're still safe and that you're doing well. Talk to you later Jess. *He kissed the phone here* I love you." That was it.

I felt the tears hitting my legs. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I set my phone down on the desk. Then Randy walked in the room.

He immediately came over by my side and put his hand under my chin. "Are you alright Jess? What happened?"

I looked at my phone. "I missed his call tonight, and it's the last time he's gonna call me at least for a few weeks." I wiped my face with my shirt. "I can't believe I missed his call."

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "That was my fault. I asked you to come down to the ring tonight Jess. I really am sorry. If you don't wanna go to a movie tonight I'll understand." He stood up to walk away from me and I grabbed his arm.

"No Randy, please don't go. I don't blame you for anything." As I held onto his arm with one hand, I used the other to comtinue wiping down my face.

I wasn't mad at Randy at all, I just couldn't believe that I wasn't going to be able to talk to my husband for a few weeks now. I looked forward to his calls EVERY DAY. And now I'm not even going to get to hear his voice again.

Randy got down on his knees beside me. I was still sitting at my desk and he made me face him. "Look, I've told you before, John's gonna be fine. I promise you that he's going to be okay."

I nodded at his friendly words, but tears continued to run down my face. I just had that feeling that he wasn't going to be right.

I got down and I hugged him. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back. "Jess, John's going to be fine."

I nodded again against his chest before a knock on the door made me jump. I quickly got up and walked to the other side of the room, wiping at my face furiously. I opened the door and Brandi was there.

She quickly stepped in and gave me a tight hug. She noticed I was crying. "Hey is everything okay?" And then she saw Randy behind the desk, and she stopped hugging me to glare at him. "What the hell did you do?"

His stare was priceless. "I didn't do a thing to her!"

She took another step towards him. "Then why the hell is she crying? She has enough to deal with Randy!"

He stood up from his position and took a few steps toward us. "Tell me Brandi, why the hell would I do anything to hurt her?"

"Why do YOU do anything Randy?" He laughed and then walked out of my office. She turned back towards me. "I'm sorry Jess. I just don't like him is all."

I nodded. "I know, but I promise you, Randy didn't do anything wrong. I really do assure you that."

She smiled. "Thanks for at least keeping me updated Jess. I haven't really talked to you in a while, and I miss that."

"I do too. I've just been so busy with this whole General Manager thing, and with John being gone. I'm starting to feel like it's too much."

She nodded. "I don't think it's wise to be doing both Hun. Seriously, you should think about giving up the GM position. It's too hard on you. Especially since now you're gonna be having a baby."

I nearly choked on my breath. "You mean, just quit being the GM?"

She nodded. "But that's just my opinion. I mean, there's plenty of people in this business who can run it as good as you can, even still, it just puts so much stress on you! I hate to see you stressing so much."

I nodded. That was true. I've been stressing about so much. Not to mention I have to create storylines every single week!

She gave me another hug and walked out the door.


	14. A Face From The Past

Sorry for the extremely long wait. I just kinda got preoccupied with some other stories and with school. But here you go, another addition to The Marine

Work seemed like it was going to be fairly normal tonight. We were in Boston tonight, and it was a pretty relaxed night. The current ongoing storylines were pretty much writing themselves.

I sat alone in my office for almost the entire night. I had no visitors, and I was glad for that. But then the door knocked. Curse my thoughts….

"Come on in," I said, and my voice was hoarse tonight. The door opened and Vince McMahon walked in.

"Hey there Jess."

I nodded as he took a seat across from me. "What's going on Vince?"

He sighed, and immediately I knew it wasn't going to be good news. "Jess, I've been hearing a lot of talking from many people around here. I think that maybe it's time you take a break from the show for a while."

My mouth popped open a little. I really couldn't afford to not work right now. It was the only thing keeping me sane. I haven't heard from my husband in nearly three weeks. "I see. Who's gonna run the show if I leave?"

He continued to stare at me. "Jess, trust me, we have someone that is going to be able to keep up the work for you. She was actually our second choice a while ago if you didn't take this job." He sat across from me with his hands in his lap and his foot resting on his leg.

I sighed. "So tonight is going to be my last night then huh?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so." He got up and walked over to where I was and gave me a slight hug. "I'm sorry for all the stress that's been on your shoulders lately Jess. But after you have your baby, everything will get back to normal."

I nodded as I felt tears coming to my eyes. I watched Vince leave the room, and sure enough, Randy walked in. I couldn't look up at him.

I know Randy's been there for me the past few weeks, but I can't stand myself knowing that I've been secretly kissing him and having some kind of relationship more than just friends. My husband is overseas right now, and I don't even know if he's still safe. I shouldn't be messing around right now. Besides, I'm pregnant.

"Hey," he said solemnly. I nodded as I pretended to look over some papers on my desk. He was dressed for his match that was coming up soon.

"What are you doing here Randy? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" I still didn't look at him. I didn't even glance. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look down at what he was wearing.

He chuckled. "You know Jess, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm dressed for my match."

I looked over at my laptop that sat next to my suitcase. The screen flashed with a few emails that I just happened to receive.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

I finally turned and looked at him. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it right away. What was I going to say? "I'm not ignoring you Randy."

He chuckled again. "Yes, yes you are. You aren't speaking to me…at all."

"I just said five words to you a few seconds ago, what more do you need?" I turned back to my laptop.

"Jess, come on."

"Look Randy, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. Can you please…just leave my office? I really need to be alone right now." I sighed as I rested my head on my desk. "I'm sorry. I just got told that I can't work for a while until I have my baby, and I'm just so stressed out."

"I understand." He walked over and kissed the top of my head and then he walked out of the room. I sighed to myself and shook my head.

The night ended faster than it had begun, and I was ready to walk back out to my limo. I headed down the hallway. I felt like I was being followed, but of course, why wouldn't I. I turned around, and the footsteps stopped.

"Whoever is following me, needs to stop. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bull shit." My voice echoed down the empty hallway, and I turned to continue walking.

The footsteps started up again, and I started walking faster. I adjusted my purse on my shoulder as I grasped my suitcase tighter. Just then I was pushed down from behind. I fell forward onto my suitcase and my purse spilled all over the floor.

I rolled over onto my back.

"It's been a real long time Jessica." I stared at a dark silhouette standing over me.

"W-Who the hell are y-you?" I couldn't help but shiver at his cold voice. I started crawling backwards, trying to get away.

"How could you forget me Jess? We had so much going for us way back when. How's your boyfriend doing? Oh I'm sorry, I mean your husband?" He started taking small steps towards me, and I continued to crawl away.

Why does this always happen to me? I'm so stressed out, I'm going to be leaving my job for a while, and now I'm being stalked! Seriously, could life get any worse right now?

And then came more footsteps. For the love of God! "Jess are you o—" I heard Randy stutter and them come to a halt. He was silent for at least a couple minutes. "I see you're out of jail early."

I looked back at him, about ready to ask what the hell he was talking about. I've never been in jail! But I saw him staring straight ahead of him, at the figure (I had forgotten was there,) that was inching closer and closer to me.

"Randy, it's nice to see you to." I looked back at the figure, still trying to figure out who he was. I continued crawling back until I felt myself hit Randy's legs. He bent down and held me close to him, and he could feel how scared I was.

"You know you're banned from here, right?"

"Do I care?"

"What are you even doing here Rhodes?"

Rhodes…. Rhodes…. Why the hell was I blanking on this? No…it couldn't be.

"Cody Rhodes?" I finally blurted out. "Get the hell out of here!" I started scrambling, trying to get to my feet when Cody lunged at me and grabbed my foot.

"You're not going anywhere Jessica. I believe you still owe me something."

"I don't owe you SHIT!" Randy was quick to attack him off of me. I started sprinting down the hallway to the garage, not even caring that I had left my stuff behind. If anything, Randy will bring it to me. I know he will.

I pushed through the large steel door that led into the main parking area, and I headed for my limo. The driver had been waiting outside for me, but something was off. I stopped midway in the parking area and stared at my driver. That wasn't my normal guy.

I started taking steps backwards when he started yelling at me. "Jessica? Jessica where are you going?" I ran back inside the large door, and Randy was on the ground down the hall. I immediately ran back to him. He was clutching his stomach.

"Jess, don't go out to your limo. Your driver isn't there." He was breathing heavy. I got down on my knees and I gave him an awkward hug.

"Trust me I know."

The large door down the hall to the garage swung open, and a few guys. I helped Randy try and get to his feet. But even still we were too late. They had us surrounded.


	15. A Rigged Escape

Note from me: I just want to say *even though it's irrelevant to the story at the moment* that I give my fullest respect to those in the military, and this story is just for fun. I do not mean to offend anyone who is affiliated with the military, or a family member of someone in the military. I give my biggest respect to the men and women who fight for my freedom. I pray they all make it home safe and soundly, and I thank them for everything that they have ever done.

* * *

I held onto Randy's arm, shaking and confused. We were completely surrounded by Cody Rhodes and his mysterious gang. I had no idea where they came from, but they want something. He wants some kind of revenge on my from what happened the last time.

"Listen Jess, we're not leaving unless you're coming with us. And there's no one left in this entire arena that's going to be able to help you."

"Shut your ass up Rhodes. I'm all she needs right now. I can take you down with a single—"

"With a single RKO Randy? I don't think so. See, these guys all work for me, and they're obviously on my side. You even think about striking me…well how about you try it and just see what happens." Cody laughed. His laugh made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"Cody, what do you want from me?" I finally blurted out.

He stopped laughing shook his head with his hands on his hips. "You mean, you don't remember the last time I was around?"

I hesitated. "I do."

"Well then why are you asking me what I want? You owe me, and I owe other people." He sighed. "Jess, why don't you just make this easy on both of us and just come with me. These guys are waiting either way."

I continued to hold onto Randy's arm. "I'm not going anywhere with you Cody."

His sinister laugh continued to reach down into my core and I shivered. His smile faded under the low light of the hallway hanging lamp. "You have a minute Jessica. If you're not going to come with me right now, then we will make you." He held out his hand and I stared at it. "Come on Jess, if you come with me now, then I'm not going to hurt you."

I continued to stare at his hand. Randy was readying himself to defend me. He started scanning all the men standing around us, and my gaze followed his. We looked at the large men that surrounded the both of us.

Randy shuffled around, staring down everyone. He moved closer to me, and I moved as close to him as I could. I could feel Cody's eyes still burning holes into my face. I avoided it with all my strength.

"Alright Jessica…have it your way." Cody snapped his fingers and all the guys around us started moving closer. They were closing in the small gap that we had.

I looked up at Randy, trying to ask him what to do with my facial expression. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered into my ear. "Listen, I'm going to create a gap enough for you to get out. When you do, head for the stairs to get up to the main concourse, got it?" I nodded against him so he could feel it. He kissed the top of my head and then leaped over, tackling down a few guys on the side, knocking over a few other ones on the side of them.

I quickly leaped through the small gap that was created, and I sprinted towards the back stairwell. I was able to reach the door before I heard the footsteps approaching. I whipped open the door and tripped up the stairs. The door had just closed before it was thrown open again. I fumbled up the stairs.

I made it to the top and I pushed through the next door. I was now out on the main concourse where all the fans sat. I sprinted down the stretch of closed shops and closed concessions. I sprinted until I got to the main exit. The doors were still wide open, and the security guard was still there. Luckily, it was someone I knew. I sprinted towards him, and he became concerned when he saw me darting towards him.

"Frank!" I could only yell his name as he caught me falling right into his torso. He helped me back up to my feet as I was panting for breath. "Frank, you can't let them follow me!"

Frank was an older gentleman, and normally he stood for what was right. He was a very concerning guy, but a very good friend. "Who are you talking about dear?"

I turned around, and they weren't following me anymore. I looked back at him. "There's people trying to get me Frank! You need to help me!"

He looked behind me again and then faced me. "Alright Jess, calm down. I just have to close up these doors and I can be done for the night. Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

I nodded quickly. "Can I please stay with you? At least until I get where I need to be?"

He nodded. He locked the exit doors tightly and then I followed him back to the stairwell as we walked down where I had previously sprinted up. The stairwell was empty. The arena was now empty. It was long after the show had ended, so I'm not surprised.

We proceeded into the hallway that Randy and I had gotten attacked in, and I looked around nervously, trying to find any sign of anyone. I noticed that the things from my purse were still scrambled around on the floor. I ran over and shoved them back into my purse, throwing my purse back over my shoulder. I walked over against the wall and grabbed my suitcase, checking to see if my belongings were inside.

"What happened down here?" Frank asked cautiously looking around.

I sighed as a tear came to my eye. I could only imagine what those guys are going to do to my good friend Randy. "Randy and I were attacked down here, and the next thing I knew, they were chasing me. That's when I ran into you."

Frank flashed his flashlight down each and every dark hallway we passed, to make sure no one was there. I followed closely behind him as we exited into the garage area, where we walked over to the main security area near the entrance. We walked into the office and I looked around at a bunch of security cameras with footage of various hallways and doors.

He grabbed what he needed and we walked out to his personal car. I hopped into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's. I led him over to a nice hotel. "Frank, I really appreciate the ride." I gave him a large hug and then got out of his car as he told me good-bye, and to take care of myself. He also gave me his number in case anything came up. After all, he used to be a cop before he started doing security.

I headed into the hotel and up to the counter. I checked out a room and then headed up. I quickly went into my room, slamming the door behind me. I could feel myself becoming paranoid, but I have every right.

The last time I had a confrontation with Cody Rhodes, he kidnapped me. And when John Cena was able to save me from him, I was kidnapped AGAIN. Rhodes found John's house, and they broke in and grabbed me. I'm pretty sure that the people he's working with, are going to be able to find me again. I just don't know when.

The hotel room was cozy. It had two beds and a large bathroom. I set my suitcase on the far bed and then walked over to the window to close the curtains. I went back and fumbled through my stuff, looking for my laptop. Then I emptied my purse out on the bed and I fumbled around for my phone. I booted up my laptop, and as it loaded my personal settings, I called one person who knows what I'm going through.

"Jess?" Brandi's voice cracked over and over again and then I heard her yawn. I could tell that I had just woke her up from her sleep.

"Hey B, I'm so sorry to wake you, but I could really use a friend right now." Tears started coming down my face, and I could feel my hand shaking next to my ear as I thought about what happened tonight.

"Jess calm down, what's going on?"

"He's back B."

"Who's back?"

"Cody fucking Rhodes!"

"What the hell do you mean he's back? He should be in prison right now! What happened Jess? How do you know he's back?"

"He fucking attacked me!"

She didn't respond for a few seconds. She was as shocked as I was. "You've got to be kidding me. Where are you right now Jess? Jeff and I can come and visit you. Or where's Randy? Someone seriously needs to be with you right now Hun."

"B, they took Randy. They attacked us after the show. Randy tried to protect me as I made a run for it. But then Frank and I walked back and they were all gone." My sentences were fragmented, but I couldn't tell. I was crying too hard to notice.

"Shit," was all I could hear her mutter. "Alright Jess, where are you? What hotel are you at right now?"

I sighed, trying to be able to at least speak. "I'm at the Marriott…downtown."

"Across from the lobster place?"

I nodded, "yeah."

"Cool, we're here too. What room are you?"

I walked over to the nightstand where I left my key card, and saw the number 609. "I'm in 609. Please just hurry and get down here B. I really need you." I started sobbing as I hung up the phone. I couldn't even bother turning on my laptop. I just wanted to know where Randy was, and if he's okay.


	16. A Phone Call Won't Change Everything

There were a few quick pounds on the door and I stumbled over and looked through the peephole. I saw Jeff's bright red hair and I opened the door.

Brandi and Jeff walked into the room as I rushed them behind me. I peered out into the hallway, searching for anything out of the ordinary. But what I got, was exactly what I was fearing. I was looking down to the left, and there were a few guys peering around another small hallway. I looked the other way and saw Cody standing in the middle of the hallway.

I could feel my heart starting to beat faster, and I pulled my head in as I slammed the door shut. "They're out there," I managed to say inbetween heavy breaths.

"You're kidding!" Brandi stepped up to the door and looked out the peephole.

Jeff sat down on the bed. I was still taking small steps backwards, staring at the door. Jeff caught my attention and motioned me to sit next to him, and I did. He put his arm around me and hugged me tightly, like he always did when he hugged me. I hugged him back until I heard my phone ring.

I got up and walked over to where I set my phone on the nightstand. The number didn't show up, but I answered it anyway. My voice was shaky. "H-Hello?"

"Are you afraid Jessica?"

A tear came to my eye. I was afraid. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want Jessica. I want you. And if you don't come out here, we're going to kill your boy toy. Don't think we didn't bring him along." I could hear Randy trying to yell "DON'T DO IT!" in the background. My hand was shaking again against my ear.

"Don't hurt him Cody. Please!"

Brandi and Jeff were both staring at me. I could feel their eyes on my back.

"I'm not going to hurt him unless you make me."

"Randy is not a part of this Cody. Just let him go."

"Get out here."

I shook my head. "Just leave us alone Cody!"

"You know I can't do that Sweetie. Just get your beautiful little butt out here before we kill him."

Cody ended the call on me. Tears were streaming down my face again.

"Jess what's going on?"

I turned around and looked over at Brandi. "They have Randy out there. Cody said they're going to kill him if I don't go out there and surrender myself."

The men outside started pounding on the door. Jeff sprung up and stared at the door, ready to keep them out if need be.

"Surely you're not going to go out there, are you?" Brandi was standing behind Jeff now, and staring over at me.

I could hear Cody's voice ringing through the solid thick wooden door. "Jessica, you know what's at stake. Come on out and we will spare his life!"

Brandi looked at me again. "Jess you can't go out there!"

My phone started ringing, and I could tell it was Cody again. I didn't look at it, but instead I slammed it onto the floor, ending the call. "Stop calling me," I repeated to myself over and over again. "Please just stop. Please just go away!" I was cradling my head in my hands.

My phone rang again. Between the pounding on the door and the screaming from outside, and even the ringing of my phone, I snapped. I answered my phone aggressively. "STOP FUCKING CALLING ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" There was a small silence that surrounded me.

I was crying harder now as the phone pressed violently against my ear.

"Jess, what's going on over there?"

My tears stopped momentarily. "John?"

"Yes, it's me! What's going on? Are you okay?"

I shook my head aggressively. "John, everything has been hell over here since you've been gone! I don't know what to do!" The tears continued.

"Calm down babe, what's going on? I'm sure it can't be that bad." John paused on the other line as the pounding and yelling continued through the door. Jeff and Brandi were yelling back at them, trying to stall any way they could. "Jess what's going on over there? What's with all the yelling? Who's there with you?"

I sobbed. "John Cody's back. He's coming to get me again, and there's nowhere else to run where he can't get to me. John I'm so scared! I need you John! I can't keep running! This time they had me trapped!" I continued to ramble.

Finally he stopped me. "Jess…Jess…JESS! HEY!" I continued to sob, but I stopped talking. "Jess listen to me. I was waiting to tell you the good news, but you need to hear it now more than ever. We're all coming back early. Our mission finished early with the assistance of some other squad. I'll be coming home soon."

My heart nearly skipped a beat. "Oh John, you don't know what it does to me to hear you say that!" I still continued to sob.

"Listen Jess, I'm not sure what's going on with Cody, but I promise you he won't do anything. I'm going to be there to make sure of that, alright?"

I nodded to myself.

"Look, I have to go. Other guys need to make phone calls to. I'll see you very soon Jess. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said between sobs. I hung up the phone as I stood up. Brandi was looking at me. "John's coming home soon, B."

She grew a slight smile on her face as she came over and hugged me. I had zoned out the pounding on the door long enough, and I finally walked over and peeked through the peephole.

My sobs ceased. I could see Randy's tired face behind a couple guys standing on the other side of the hallway. Cody was standing right in front.

"Come on Jessica, you can't hide in there forever. Besides, when we kill him, you're gonna have to leave this room."

I took a couple steps back. "I'm opening the door," I told Brandi and Jeff.

"Are you crazy Jess?"

"Look Brandi, I can't hold them off any longer. And I'm not going to let Randy get hurt because of me! I've put him through enough tonight!"

"But Jess this isn't even your fault! It's Cody! You can't go out there and let him beat you up again! Besides…you're pregnant Jess. You can't let him hurt your baby!"

"Brandi has a point Jess. You're not in any condition to go through what you went through the last time around. Something serious could happen this time and there wouldn't be any way to stop it." Jeff grabbed my wrist to try and hold me back.

I sighed. I had no other choice.

I kicked my foot up and brought it down hard on the door handle, opening the door slightly. My foot contacted the ground against as we all started backing up. The door pushed open almost instantly.

We were getting closer to the window as a bunch of men filed in. Cody stood a few feet in front of Brandi, Jeff and I. We watched as they lined up in an odd fashion, holding Randy in the middle of all of them.

"Thanks for letting us in Beautiful." I looked into Cody's cold eyes.

"Let Randy go," I commanded with a bold tone. My eyes still stung, but I was prepared to hold my ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…why so eager Beautiful?"

"Look Cody, save your shit for someone who actually cares. I'm here now, so take me and let Randy go."

"Oh we'll let him go…when we feel like it." An evil smile spread across his face as I glared at him.

I cleared my throat as I glared intensely. "You don't get me, until you let him go."

I could see Randy finally look up at me. He looked nearly worn out. I couldn't believe that I was seeing him look like this. I've never seen him this worn down before out of all the times I've seen him.

Cody snapped his fingers again, and the line of men from behind him started moving towards us. Brandi and Jeff both positioned themselves ready to fight off these guys. I did the same.


	17. The Fearsome Lamp

They were moving in on us, and we couldn't back up any further. Finally we were all being grabbed, and that's when the fighting began.

We started punching and kicking, and eventually they all backed off for a moment. Brandi and Jeff knew we weren't going to be able to keep all of them off of us for long, but we had enough time to try and think of something else we could do.

I looked around the hotel room, looking for some kind of weapon to use against them. So far the closest thing to me was the large standing lamp. It was something. I jumped over the small chair and grabbed the lamp. A couple of the men tried to dive at me, but I reached the lamp before they did, and I swung back at them, hitting them both across the face. As they retreated, I headed back over to where Brandi and Jeff were standing.

"Really Jess…a lamp?" I looked over at Brandi who was giggling at Jeff's statement.

"What do you have Jeff?" He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. "That's what I thought." We stood, completely ready.

I waited for the men to try and attack us again, but so far there was nothing. They inched towards us very slowly. Cody and I made eye contact several times, and I tried my hardest to escape his gaze.

Finally one of the men in the back screamed out, "SECURITY!" The men in the room retreated out the door, and for a moment I thought that they had taken Randy again. But Randy rushed into the room, trying to catch his breath.

I rushed over to him and made him sit down on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, finally slowing his breathing. "Yeah, are you?"

I nodded back at him as I took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry that this is happening to you Randy, it should stay between me and them."

He held his hand up, cutting me off. "Stop. I'm supposed to help protect you from these guys. After what happened the last time, I promised my best friend that I would help stop these guys."

The door hung open, and the head of hotel security knocked on it. I looked over and he asked if he could come in. I nodded.

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to move you to another room."

I nodded.

"If you could please just get your belongings and head down to the front desk, we can get everything taken care of."

I nodded again. "Sir, did you guys catch them?"

He hesitated, but then shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, he got away from our team when we chased them down the staircase. But I can assure you that he won't be able to get back into the hotel."

I nodded and got up from the bed. I got all of my belongings together, and I followed Brandi, Jeff and Randy out of the room. I closed the door behind me, and we headed down to the elevator. At this point, I wasn't too keen on taking the stairwell knowing that Cody and his gang were lost by the security guards there.

The elevator was slow, but I was patient. I was surrounded by my closest friends, so it was okay.

When we finally reached the lobby, I headed to the counter. I told the lady my situation, and she told me that she already talked to the head of security. She switched my room close to Jeff and Brandi, and Randy even switched his room on the other side of me. So either way, I was surrounded by my closest friends.

We all headed back upstairs. Brandi and Jeff both hugged me and went into their rooms, and I was left with Randy. I looked up at him with sad eyes, and he half smiled at me.

"You don't have to be upset Jess. You know we're all here to protect you."

I sighed and looked down at the key card in my hand. "I know. It just doesn't seem fair for someone else to get hurt…maybe even killed in my defense."

He lifted my chin and I looked up into his eyes. He moved a little closer to me and I felt comforted. "Jess, you're not in this alone, and you never will have to be. Everyone knows that you would do the same thing if we were in this situation."

I nodded. I'm too nice of a person to let someone else go through a situation like this. But then again, these kind of situations didn't just happen to other people. It had to just be me. It makes me look back…. If I would have just listened to John when I first joined the WWE and stay away from Cody Rhodes then, I wouldn't be in this kind of predicament. I should've seen the tension then.

"Hey," Randy said, and I looked back up at him, "don't dwell on the past. You can't change it now, so let's just take care of it once and for all."

I nodded again. But how did he know I was thinking about my past?

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Would you like me to stay in your room tonight with you?"

I hesitated for a moment, but I nodded. After everything that happened tonight, I really didn't want to be alone. "But," I said, "you're sleeping in the other bed."

He smiled at me. "Of course."

He turned around to go get some things from his room. I slid my card key into my new hotel room, and I pushed the door open. The room was a little bit bigger than the room downstairs, but these were "elite" rooms. It was just something special from this hotel…or something like that.

Still carrying my belongings, I walked towards the small couch that sat in front of the TV in the middle of the room. Off to the left, was a fairly decent sized bathroom. Against the wall, a ways behind the couch, was a small kitchen area with a mini fridge, a microwave, and even a small stove. I set down all my things on the small couch.

I walked back to the far side of the room where the two large beds were located, and I sat down on the bed on the left. I sighed.

There was a knock on my door, and I'm assuming it was Randy. I opened the door without looking through the small peephole, and Randy stood there leaning in the doorway. I ushered him in and I walked back towards the bed I was sitting on.

"Alright, you get that bed, I get that one." He pointed at the other bed as he walked towards it, and I smiled.

Randy helped me turn off the lights on the far side of the room as I changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts to sleep in. As I tucked myself into my bed, he did the same. I turned the lamp off as he said goodnight to me…playfully anyway.

I fell asleep almost quickly. Thank God too, because I was really lacking on sleep lately.

_At first I was roaming a dark hallway, but then I approached a door. I'm not sure where I was, but it looked insanely familiar. As the door opened, there was a large staircase in front of me, with a living room area off to the left. It took me a few seconds, but I realized it was John's house._

_There were noises coming from the kitchen area off to the left, and there were also noises coming from upstairs._

_I need to hide somewhere. But my feet weren't moving. I could hear footsteps coming from my right, from the kitchen, but I couldn't turn to make sure. Finally my head turned. There was a large black figure, probably twice my size, and he had large red eyes. He emerged from the shadows of the kitchen and into the light glow from the living room television. I could see his face, and my jaw dropped. Cody Rhodes was inside my house._

_I ran up the stairs in a rush and I could hear him close behind me. He was muttering something that I couldn't understand. As I turned to run into my bedroom, I was caught. There were arms around my waist and there were hands coming at me from my front._

_I looked up through my tears and I could see Abram in front of me. I was too scared to see who was behind me, but I had no control over myself. I looked back and saw Alexander grabbing me from behind._

_The two carried me down the stairs and into the living room. The large windows were smashed, the door hung wide open, and all the pictures that hung on the walls were knocked down to the floor and ripped. I was thrown on the large sofa in the living room and I stared up in horror at Cody Rhodes._

_But then he whispered something that I could actually understand. "You forgot the security latch," his voice was cold and spiteful._

I sprang up in my bed and turned on the lamp. With tears in my eyes, I caught sight of the door and I noticed that I never closed the security latch on the door. I threw my feet off the bed and ran over to the door. I flipped the latch and looked out the peephole on the door. It was clear. I was so afraid to see his face there, but thankfully there was nothing.

I slid down against the door until I was sitting on the floor. The tears were crawling out of my eyes. I didn't notice Randy behind me, but he was holding me as I cried. Thank you Cody for not only haunting my life, but for haunting my dreams as well. He's gonna pay for this one.


	18. Roses, Chocolates, And Baby Stuff

The next four months really flew by. There wasn't a sign of Cody around at all, except for in my nightmares. I was still sleeping like crap, and I was still waiting for my husband to be coming home. Unfortunately I haven't heard from him since he told me he was coming home soon. I really hope that he's okay.

My belly was a lot bigger now, and it was very close to my due date now. Practically another couple weeks or so. I couldn't wait for my baby to at least be here. It would give me something to do. Right now I'm stuck spending every day cleaning the house where I haven't previously been cleaning. But over the past few months, I've cleaned almost every inch of it…except the basement. I refuse to go down there! There's spiders.

I flipped through the channels on the TV as I sipped a small glass of wine. There was nothing on right now. Finally I turned on the Wii with the remote that was stuck in the couch cushions, and I put on Netflix. When there's nothing on TV, I can at least resort to Psych on here.

I played back some reruns of my favorite show, as I snuggled up inside the large blanket off of our bed.

The shades were pulled over every single window in the house.

The nursery was even almost complete. Brandi and Jeff helped me paint a couple months ago for my baby boy, and they even bought me a crib. Randy even came by and brought some stuffed animals and a dresser. All three of them helped out so much. The bright baby blue nursery looks amazing.

I felt myself dozing off on the couch. The blanket kept me nice and warm. I reached over and turned off the lamp on the small end table next to the couch, and I pulled up the couch pillow from the floor and rested it under my head. I could definitely use a nap right now. I sat up, adjusting the blanket and then laid down on my back, snuggling further into the large comforter.

I heard a light buzzing, and it kept getting louder. I opened my eyes and looked around. My phone was ringing on the end table. I reached over and looked at it, and saw that it was Brandi.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

I yawned loudly. "Nothing really, I just woke up from a nap."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

I chuckled. "Dude, it's fine. I shouldn't be napping right now anyway. I'm in the living room."

"Oh, okay cool. Well, would it be okay for Jeff and I to stop over?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:30. "Yeah, I guess that's okay."

"Sweet. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

I heard my stomach growl. I got my answer. "Haha, no I haven't yet."

"Awesome, we're bringing over some pizza."

"Cool." I lifted my legs off of the side of the couch and sat up.

"Alright, so we'll be there in a few minutes then!"

"Okay, see you soon." I hung up the phone and set it on the blanket next to me. I yawned again as I reached over and turned the lamp back on. My show was over.

I turned off the Wii and got off the couch. I picked up the large blanket and carried it upstairs. I flicked the light on in my bedroom and threw the blanket across my large bed. I flicked the light back off and headed back down the stairs. The door knocked and I tried my best to hurry over to it. (It was somewhat difficult for me to go up and down stairs with a large stomach. I wasn't incapable, I just didn't want to miss a stair seeing as I'm already a clumsy person.)

I lifted the small shade covering the window on the door, and Brandi waved to me. I smiled as I unlocked the door. "Hey dude!"

I ushered them into the living room and locked the door behind them. Brandi held a couple pizza boxes in her arms. I smiled at her and we walked into the kitchen. Jeff was nice enough to grab plates from the cupboard and get us some pizza, so we didn't get up from the table.

"So, how are you liking the nursery?"

I smiled at Brandi, thinking of how perfect it really is for a baby boy. "I don't think I've ever had better friends than you guys."

She smiled back at me. "I think it looks pretty good."

We ate our pizza and talked about Monday Night RAW for a while. We talked about how some of the storylines are going, and we talked about how Brandi has been adapting to the GM position. I have to admit, it still kills me not being able to be the GM anymore.

After we were done eating, Brandi and Jeff left. They helped me clean up the kitchen, and they took one last look at the nursery before they took off. I was feeling tired, and they were here for quite a while. I climbed the stairs after shutting off all the lights downstairs, and making sure everything was locked up, and then I headed into the bathroom in my bedroom. I brushed my teeth and got dressed into a long nightgown that I bought for myself when I started getting bigger. Then I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The morning came by pretty quickly. This was one of the first nights that I haven't had a nightmare about Cody Rhodes. I felt like today was going to be a good day.

I opened the shades on the bedroom windows, as I did every morning (because morning was the only time that I would allow the shades to be open,) and I could smell the fresh cut grass from the neighbors. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, then got dressed, grabbed my phone off the charger, and headed downstairs.

I didn't have any plans today. I headed to the kitchen and made myself some scrambled eggs for breakfast. After I ate, I headed into the living room to watch television for pretty much the rest of the day.

My phone pinged and I looked at my screen. There was a message from my husband. I immediately opened it and saw the attachment for a picture. I clicked on the picture and it opened to show a large bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. A tear came to my eye just looking at it. But then I noticed something. The picture was zoomed out enough to show a couple of bricks on the ground. But the bricks were very familiar. Then it hit me.

I got up off of the couch and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it without any hesitation and my heart skipped a beat. John stood at the bottom of the front step.

With tears in my eyes I rushed to him and climbed into his arms. He held me tight and we both collapsed slowly into the grass behind us. I cried for a while, and I could've sworn he did too.

When we finally pulled apart, I stared into his eyes. He helped me off of the ground and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I can't believe you're finally back." I pressed my face into his chest even more as he held me close.

"I know, I've missed you so much." He pushed me away a bit so he could grab my hand. He led me inside as he picked up the flowers. He set the flowers down right inside the door, and then went back for the chocolates. He closed the door and proceeded to pull me close again.

For the rest of the night, I sat on the couch in his arms. He held me all night while the TV played crap that we didn't even care about. We didn't move for hours, until finally, I had to pee. He must've been dozing off, because he was startled when I moved.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I kissed him on the cheek and I got up off the couch.

"It's fine. Where you going?"

I pointed towards the hall. "I have to pee." When I looked at the hallway, I almost forgot about the nursery. I turned back at him, and I caught his attention.

"What?" He looked up at me.

I held out my hand. "I have something to show you."

He took my hand and we walked towards the hallway.

"Close your eyes," I told him. I watched him to make sure, and he did. I led him towards the nursery, and I turned on the light. His eyes were still closed as I led him towards the baby blue rocking chair. I turned him and made him sit.

"You wanted to show me a chair?"

I chuckled. "No. Open your eyes." I stepped back towards the door as he slowly opened up his eyes. His eyes scanned the room, and he was awestruck. "This is…" He stood up and turned around. "This is…amazing."

I smiled and leaned against the doorway.

He turned back and walked towards me, pulled me in for a large hug. "This is seriously amazing babe."

I nodded against his chest. "Brandi, Jeff and even Randy helped out with everything. Brandi even bought a second crib that we can put in the bedroom upstairs. That way the baby can sleep in our room at night."

He rocked me in his arms a few times before he finally pulled away. He took another look around the room with a smile on his face. "I can't believe this!"

I matched his smile before I finally turned around to go to the bathroom.


End file.
